Mordida no programada
by The Nightmare Knight
Summary: AU. La noche en que asesinaron a Laura Hale, Stiles y Scott se encontraban en el bosque. Stiles es mordido por la joven alfa, y su espíritu le pide que cuide al único miembro con vida de su familia y que proteja la ciudad de su asesino. Laura!Fantasma. Stiles!Werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Mordida no programada**

CAPITULO 1

**_Lugar equivocado, momento equivocado_**

(...)

Scott sabía que todo esto no era una buena idea, pero sujetó con fuerza su inhalador para rociar un poco de medicina dentro de su boca, y siguió corriendo detrás de Stiles. No estaba bien espiar a la policía cuando estaban haciendo su trabajo, pero era un viernes por la noche, ninguno de los dos tenía novia y ni habían sido invitado a una de esas fiestas, a las que van los chicos populares; por lo que les quedaba entretenerse con lo que pudieran encontrar.

A diferencia de él, Stiles parecía estar muy entusiasmado por aquel asunto del cadáver, ya que en Beacon Hills no pasaba absolutamente _**nada**_. Vivían en una pequeña ciudad, con gente común e inofensiva. Una ciudad cuyo mayores conflictos fueron un par de ataques de animales salvajes y el inesperado incendio de una enorme casa, ocurrido hace ocho años atrás.

No era de sorprenderse que Scott tuviera un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto ¿Quién había muerto? ¿Fue un asesinato? Y si así fue ¿Por qué? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza a medida que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban exponencialmente.

—Muy bien, ahí están— Stiles hizo cuerpo a tierra y Scott lo imitó, quedando boca abajo a su lado y levantando ligeramente la cabeza. Bajo su cuerpo podía sentir las hojas secas de pino y el olor a tierra seca, hacía mucho que no llovía en esa zona.

—¿Ves algo desde aquí?— Scott no terminó de preguntar, que vio con horror como Stiles asomaba su cabeza. Lo sujetó de su chaqueta a cuadros color roja, para tirarlo al piso.

—¿Estás tarado? Te pueden ver si haces eso— Susurra molesto Scott.

—Pero están sacando el cadáver— Stiles estaba preocupado por perder la oportunidad de averiguar quién había muerto. Este es un pueblo pequeño, identificar a la víctima iba ser demasiado fácil para cualquiera de los dos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el padre de Stiles ya los había descubierto y se aproximaba hacia los dos, sin siquiera dudarlo. Scott estaba a punto de reprocharle a su amigo por la ridícula idea de espiar a los policías. Sabía que iban a pasar otra semana castigados, y definitivamente, eso no iba hacer sus vidas más interesantes.

Scott decide escapar antes de ser atrapados allí, y le indica a Stiles que lo haga en la otra dirección. De esa forma solo atraparían a uno de ellos dos, el que fuera menos rápido y menos inteligente en términos de evasión.

Por supuesto que Scott no llego tan lejos. No tenía siquiera oportunidad.

—¡Scott!— El sheriff Stilinski lo atrapó infraganti a pocos metros de la salida del bosque y le gritó de una forma poco sutil. Scott creía que iba a tener un ataque de asma por el susto, así que tomó su inhalador y lo puso en su boca para poder respirar mejor.

—Ho-hola Sheriff ¿Qué hace por aquí?— El chico notó que el padre de Stiles miraba en todas direcciones, de seguro en busca de su amigo.

—No intentes engañarme Scott, estoy seguro que Stiles estaba contigo ¿Lo has visto?—

Scott no confiaba en su propia voz, por lo que optó en negar, moviendo su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. Aun sin parecer convencido, el sheriff decidió preguntarle que era lo que hacían en medio del bosque, a esas horas de la noche.

—Solo estaba corriendo, ya sabe— Scott sonríe nervioso —Para mejorar en lacross—

El sheriff hizo una mueca desaprobadora, detectando fácilmente la mentira en aquella excusa, y le indicó a Scott que se fuera de allí, directo a su casa. Ya tenía suficiente con preocuparse por dar con el paradero de su hijo.

(…)

Stiles salió disparado apenas se dio por enterado que su padre lo había visto. Adentrándose más al bosque, escuchó el nombre de Scott a lo lejos y se sintió mal por su amigo. Si lo castigaban por su culpa, estaba seguro que le iba a terminar echando una bronca al otro día en la escuela.

De repente, un ruido sordo a lo lejos lo dejo helado. Disminuyó la velocidad y se detuvo en el claro del bosque. La luz de la luna menguante era débil y estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor. Stiles retrocedió asustado, sin poder evitarlo y tropezó con una rama, que no había visto.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas y de inmediato trató de levantarse. Fue entonces cuando vio una estampida de ciervos, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia él. Instintivamente, elevó los brazos para cubrir su cara y gritó de forma apagada, porque no tenía el aliento suficiente para hacerlo más fuerte. Los animales pasaron a su lado, ignorándolo por completo. Estaban escapando de allí, como si algo muy peligroso los estuviera persiguiendo.

—¿Hay alguien… ahí?— Stiles no sabía que otra cosa decir. Por culpa de sus nervios y su fijación oral, comenzó a mordisquear la manga de su chaqueta, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, evitando el camino por donde pasaron los ciervos.

Todo estaba peligrosamente silencioso. Tan silencioso, que podía escuchar claramente cómo se movían los arbustos a su alrededor.

—¿Hola? Sé que hay alguien aquí, puedo escucharlo— Stiles tragó saliva sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía acechado, como si una bestia enorme estuviera a punto de atacarlo…

No estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Algo oscuro y enorme se abalanzó sobre Stiles, atropellándolo con fuerza, tal así que terminó siendo derribado. Fue rápido, brutal y demasiado duro. Stiles cayó al suelo desparramado pero por suerte no estaba aturdido. El subidón de adrenalina hizo que intentara levantarse enseguida para huir de allí, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó petrificado viendo a la enorme criatura que le atacó.

Era un enorme lobo, de denso pelaje negro, que a la luz de la luna menguante parecía ser azulado, pero sus ojos eran de un brillante color carmín. Aquella criatura miró por un instante a Stiles, y parecía resoplar resignada ante su presencia. Terminó ignorándolo por completo, porque había llegado alguien más allí.

—¡No te escaparas Laura! ¡Si no peleas conmigo otro inocente morirá!— Era un sujeto horroroso, sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul y tenía pelo en todo la cara, enormes colmillos y garras, y estaba usando ropa de hospital —¿O vas a dejar que otra persona sufra el destino de aquella pobre chica?—

Stiles frunció el ceño sintiendo una rara mezcla de indignación y terror. Miró al lobo con algo de duda. Por una extraña razón, este le devolvió la mirada. Su cerebro trató de encontrar una rápida explicación a esa situación y solo tardo unos pocos segundos en darse cuenta en lo que se había metido.

Los ataques de animales salvajes y la muerte de aquella chica estaban conectados, y había descubierto, para su desgracia, que los hombres lobos no son una mera leyenda urbana. No necesitaba que se lo explicaran con lujo de detalles, solo tenía que sumar dos más dos y llenar los espacios en blanco. La chica que encontró la policía era solo una advertencia de ese sujeto de ojos azules, garras y enormes colmillos. Aquel lobo, que debía llamarse Laura, estaba escapando de aquel monstruo. Pero ahora tenía que pelear con este, porque si no, le matarían.

—Lo siento— Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Stiles al notar como _aquel lob-_Laura se paraba delante de él, para cortarle el paso aquel extraño sujeto que parecía ser un hombre lobo, intentando protegerlo.

Stiles se sentía casi tan aterrado como culpable. Ella no tenía porque hacer esto, sin embargo estaba dando la cara por él, a pesar de la clara desventaja en la que se encontraba en ese momento. Porque no solo debía pelear con ese sujeto para evitar que la mate, sino que también tenía que evitar que lo maten a él.

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Stiles trató de levantarse y escapar de allí, pero el hombre lobo le cortó el paso con un rápido movimiento. En el trayecto, sus enormes garras se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo del chico. Laura se lanzó sobre el hombre lobo para atacarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Stiles recibió un corte limpio justo en la base de su estómago, y terminó cayendo al suelo desparramado. El shock vino pronto, y así como la sangre, el dolor comenzó a emanar copiosamente de su profunda y mortal herida.

Le quedaba poco tiempo… muy poco tiempo… el mundo que era solo dolor y se volvió demasiado borroso para distinguir lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para abandonar su conciencia, vio los ojos rojos de aquella loba, mirándolo con tristeza.

—Es mi culpa… hiciste lo que pudiste… Gracias…—

No podía ser posible que estuviera gastando su último aliento en consolar a un animal, pero Stiles sabía que le entendía y que trataba de evitar que lo asesinen. No quería abandonar ese mundo haciendo sentir miserable a otra alma más…

—¡LAURA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A…!— El grito de aquel horrible hombre lobo se escuchaba lejano. Stiles tenía frío en ese momento y se sentía tan pesado…

…La bruma de dolor aumentó de repente. Stiles sintió que algo desgarraba la carne de su brazo derecho…

Finalmente, Stiles perdió por completo la conciencia, y lo último que pudo escuchar, fueron los aullidos de rabia de Laura.

(…)

—No sobrevivió a la mordida— Dijo triunfante aquel hombre de fríos ojos azules mientras le da la espalda al cuerpo inerte del chico que Laura trató de salvar. Finalmente, el hombre lobo había logrado derribar a la loba sobre el claro del bosque, dejándola fuera de combate por unos cuantos segundos. Se la quedó mirando por un momento, con una sonrisa podía confundirse con una mueca desagradable.

—El chico murió por tu culpa Laura, pero no te preocupes, recibirás el castigo que mereces— El hombre mueve su mano hacia un lado y enormes garras crecen en esta, y luego asesta un golpe seco en el cuello de aquella loba moribunda.

—Al final, todos obtienen lo que merecen— Murmura aquel hombre lobo, mientras el iris de sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso rojo sangre.

(…)

"_Chico, es hora de despertar"_ La voz de una mujer le estaba llamando. No podía desobedecerla, le debía su completa lealtad.

"_¡Despierta!"_ Le insistía la voz. Aquella mujer tenía confianza en que iba a despertar ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea tan ridícula? Él ya estaba muy muerto…

"_¡Beacon Hills está en peligro! ¡Tus seres queridos están en peligro!"_

… ¿Peligro? Su padre, Scott… ¿Estaban en peligro?... Sí, eso era verdad, _aquel monstruo_ seguía suelto…

"_¡Despierta!"_

Stiles se despertó en medio del bosque, acostado de espaldas sobre una capa de finas hojas de pino. Estaba empapado en sudor y jadeando como si le faltara el aire. Un terrible dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo y después de gritar como un desquiciado, el iris de sus ojos brilló por un instante de un color ámbar intenso.

(…)

Aquella mañana, Scott le había pedido a su madre que le prestara el auto, y a pesar de estar castigado una semana, ella terminó cediéndoselo porque necesitaba que hiciera unas compras. Agradecido por la suerte, el chico estaba conduciendo directamente hacia la calle que daba alrededor del bosque para a buscar a Stiles.

Lo había llamado a su mobil varias veces, pero no contestó. No se atrevió a llamarlo a casa, por miedo a meterlo en problemas con su padre.

Recorrió un par de kilómetros hasta que encontró a Stiles deambulando como un zombi por la banquina de la ruta. Se veía más pálido que de costumbre, había perdido su chaqueta y su remera estaba empapada con sangre. Aterrado, Scott salta del auto de su madre para ver a su amigo de cerca.

—¡Stiles! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué mierda te pasó?— Exclamó escandalizado Scott al ver la enorme herida que tenía su amigo en su brazo derecho.

Stiles se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía estar en estado de shock y Scott tenía miedo de que no pudiera reconocerlo. De repente, su amigo abrió y cerró su boca, como si intentara decirle algo. Después de un par de intentos, logró pronunciar una sola palabra, que salió desde su garganta con voz ronca y seca.

—L-lobo—

(…)

N/A: No estoy de acuerdo con hacer a Stiles hombre lobo, pero estoy intentando tomar esto desde otro punto de vista.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero no hacer el ridículo con está historia y no decepcionar a los lectores que han depositado su confianza en mi y se suscribieron, además de los que me enviaron sus comentarios y MPs. Agradezco profundamente los favoritos y bueno, sé que es una mala excusa, pero hace mucho que no escribo fanfics, así que estoy media oxidada.

**Teen Wolf** no me pertenece, y este es un pobre intento de fanfic.

**Mordida no programada**

CAPITULO 2

**_Un fantasma llamado Laura_**

**(...)**

Con su smartphone en mano, Stiles enviaba mensajes frenéticamente a Scott, mientras esperaba que su padre llegara a casa. Estaba sentado en su cama, con su brazo derecho completamente vendado, marcando con sus dedos entumecidos la pantalla de su mobil.

Los mensajes de Scott eran cortos y terminaban con "_¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada?" y "Deberías ver a un doctor"; _mientras que los de Stiles eran una perorata llena de locas y disparatadas teorías que intentaban explicar las razones por las que se había desmayado y no recordaba nada de lo que pasó esa noche… Excepto que un lobo enorme, de ojos color carmín, le mordió el brazo derecho.

Obviamente, la teoría que más le gustaba a Stiles tenía que ver con hombres lobos y seres sobrenaturales, pero Scott se mantenía escéptico sobre esto, diciéndole que estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

Stiles le envió otro mensaje a Scott, en donde describía por enésima vez como lucía el lobo que pudo haberlo mordido. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, las luces de su habitación parpadearon durante unos segundos, para luego extinguirse. En ese momento, solo quedó la luz de su smartphone iluminando su rostro con su brillo color cian. Un siseo se escuchó a su alrededor, y parecía que algo o alguien caminaba cerca de él.

Sea lo que sea, se movía delante de Stiles, justo al final de su cama. De inmediato, el chico apunta la luz de su mobil en la dirección donde provenía el ruido, y divisó una mano, provista de uñas largas con forma de garras.

Stiles murmuró un _"¿Hay alguien ahí?"_ y al recibir un gruñido espectral como respuesta, casi gritó por la impresión. De repente, una forma femenina llena de heridas sangrantes comenzó a subir a su cama. Su rostro exhibía una enorme mueca repleta de colmillos, sus manos se movían de forma espasmódica mientras se aproximaban hacia él. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los suyos y las afiladas garras de aquel ser, se extendieron hacia él, hasta casi rozarle las pestañas…

Stiles ahogó su grito en su garganta cuando se despertó sudoroso sobre las sabanas de su cama. Al darse cuenta de que no había nadie más que él en su habitación, suspiró aliviado.

—Oh, por Díos… Solo fue una pesadilla— El chico miró con desesperación el despertador digital de su habitación, y para su sorpresa, ya eran las seis de la tarde del sábado. Había dormido unas cinco horas y no sabía muy bien si su padre se había dado cuenta que estaba herido.

Fue directo al baño a examinar la herida de su brazo derecho. Estuvo profundamente agradecido con Scott. Gracias a su habilidad para curar heridas de animales, le había ayudado a evitar una terrible infección de lo que parecía ser una mordida de lobo. Por ahora, solo tenía que cambiar las vendas tal como le había enseñado y cubrir su brazo con una camisa con mangas largas hasta que sane por completo.

Con cuidado, desprendió las cintas que sujetaba las vendas, y al deshacerlas, comenzó a retirar las gasas ensangrentadas hasta que finalmente llegó a ver la piel de su brazo… En perfectas condiciones. Stiles estaba más que sorprendido, la enorme herida sangrante que le habían provocado, ya no estaba más. Ni siquiera habían quedado cicatrices.

_¿Acaso todo fue producto de su imaginación? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza?_

Asustado, Stiles pasó su mano sobre la piel donde debería estar su herida y la siente suave, como la del resto de su cuerpo. Tenía que llamar a Scott y contarle lo que le había pasado. Tal vez su teoría sobre hombres lobos no eran solo delirios de la mente de un adolescente con problemas de concentración.

—¡Stiles! ¿Bajas a cenar?— La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus turbulentos pensamientos. De seguro había llegado a casa hace poco, por eso no había subido a despertarlo.

—¡Ya voy papá!— Stiles miró las vendas con nerviosismo y las escondió en una bolsa oscura para luego llevarlas a su habitación.

Después de que ocultó la evidencia, Stiles pasó furiosamente su mano derecha por su rasurada cabeza hasta que tomó la decisión de cambiarse de ropa. Comenzó a vestirse con unos rápidos movimientos, aplicando su _super-técnica-de-cambio-de-ropa-a-toda-velocidad_, que consistía en abrochar sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que calzaba sus zapatillas tenis y metía sus brazos en su camisa a rayas rojas. Bajó por las escaleras todo despatarrado y entró a la cocina, mirando a su padre con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hey, papá— El chico levantó la mano derecha, saludando de lejos a su padre, para analizar a distancia segura que tan enfadado estaba con él —¿Cómo estás?—

—¿Umh?... Aquí estoy, mirando mi ensalada sin aderezo y preguntándome como debería castigarte— El sheriff intentó parecer serio mientras pinchaba un saludable tomate con su tenedor, pero Stiles no se sintió intimidado al respecto. Por alguna razón, cuando la gente come ensalada y trata de regañarte, uno no llega a tomárselo muy en serio.

—¿Castigo? ¡Pufff! Eso es muy de los noventas, yo diría que en esta época y a esta edad podría salir de esta con una advertencia ¿No?— Stiles mueve su mano delante su cara como si estuviera espantando un bicho molesto, y su padre le sonríe con vehemencia, escondiendo de forma poco efectiva su enfado.

—Jejeje Buen intento Stiles— El hombre se ríe un poco, pero cambia su expresión bruscamente a una cara de poker —Estás muy castigado jovencito, vas a limpiar la cochera durante todo el domingo, sin ayuda de Scott— El sheriff cerró los ojos como si estuviera considerando algo por un momento —Pensándolo mejor, toda una semana sin Scott—

—Espera ¿Cómo que sin Scott? Eso no es justo— Stiles se sentía traicionado por su padre, pero este no parecía querer dar marcha atrás.

—No sé qué más hacer para que dejes de meterte en las escenas de crimen. Sabes muy bien que eso podría ser considerado obstrucción a la justicia, y créeme que no te harás más atractivo para las chicas si terminas en la cárcel—

—A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos— Comentó Stiles mientras ataca sin piedad la ensalada Cesar que había en su plato, destrozando el pollo y la lechuga con sus dientes, y tirando restos de comida en todas direcciones.

—También les gustan los chicos que pueden mantener su comida en la boca y no se atragantan como animales famélicos— El sheriff no terminó de decir esto que Stiles estaba haciendo unos ruidos espantosos mientras tragaba el resto de su jugo de naranja —Stiles, por favor, tan solo… Trata de no meterte en problemas, por lo menos en lo que resta de este año—

—Lo tengo cubierto— Stiles saltó de su silla para dirigirse a la cochera y ver si podía adelantar un poco el trabajo —Este soy yo, Stiles 2.0 en modo responsable—

(…)

Un poco de trabajo físico le iba a caer bien, pensaba Stiles. Iba a olvidarse un poco de aquel lobo que le mordió, de su espantosa pesadilla que no le permitirá dormir bien durante toda esa semana, y por supuesto, del hecho de que ahora sus heridas se regeneraban mucho más rápido de lo humanamente posible.

Ya estaba divagando de nuevo ¿En que estaba? Oh, sí. Tenía que limpiar la cochera.

El trabajo es genial, el trabajo es glorioso, el trabajo es aliento de vida. Mientras Stiles filosofaba sobre los beneficios de aquella situación, se quedó por un momento contemplando la caminadora que su padre había comprado hace un año atrás, encastrada entre las cajas de recuerdos y basura que se había acumulado con el paso de los años.

—No pude haber caído tan bajo— Concluye el adolescente ante semejante panorama, mientras pasa su mano derecha furiosamente por su cabeza rasurada. Si no dejaba crecer su cabello, eso iba a volverse un tic.

Después de pensarlo por unos pocos segundos, Stiles tomó la decisión de mover el aparato hacia el otro lado de la cochera. Esto provocó que las cajas que trababa ese armatoste se les cayeran encima. El chico lucha contra la marea de basura y recuerdos que le estaban aprisionando, sin mucho éxito.

"No es la forma en la que un chico de mi edad debe pasar un fin de semana" Stiles pensó esto mientras trataba de salir de aquel desastre que él mismo había provocado —¡A este paso jamás terminaré de limpiar este sitio!—

En ese momento, su mobil comenzó a sonar. Un poco ofuscado, Stiles sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y atendió la llamada con algo de exasperación. El identificador indicaba que se trataba de Scott, y justo su padre le había castigado. Que oportuno.

_—¿Stiles? Al fin te despertaste ¡Encontraron otro cadáver!—_ El gritó de Scott hizo que Stiles alejara el smartphone de su oído.

—¿Otro cadáver?— Stiles se masajeo el puente de la nariz, tratando desesperadamente de recordar que había pasado en aquel bosque.

_—¿No te enteraste? Tu padre no estaba en casa cuando llegamos porque habían encontrado otro cadáver en el bosque, mamá me contó que se trataba de otra mujer que fue atacada por animales salvajes—_ Scott se detuvo por un momento y luego agregó con tono lúgubre _—¿Y si fue asesinada por el lobo que te mordió?—_

Stiles trató de repasar lo que dijo Scott, pero no podía concentrarse del todo. Por un momento el mundo que le rodeaba, se volvió confuso para él, porque le pareció oír la conversación de su padre desde el otro lado de la casa. _Decía algo de salir para la estación pronto…_

_—Stiles ¿Sigues ahí?—_ Preguntó preocupado Scott desde el otro lado de la línea.

Stiles tragó saliva. Algo extraño le estaba pasando. Pudo escuchar claramente como su padre colgaba el teléfono que se encontraba en la cocina, justo al otro lado de la casa. Tembló levemente al darse cuenta de que podía escuchar los pasos de su padre dirigiéndose hacia la cochera.

—Aguántame un momento, Scott— Stiles oculta si mobil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones justo cuando su padre entra a la cochera.

—Tengo que salir para la estación, pero llamaré dentro de unos minutos para asegurarme que sigues aquí—

Stiles le dedicó una mirada de exasperación a su padre mientras empujaba una de las cajas que estaba encima de él. Algo andaba muy mal con su cuerpo y no era algo que un doctor podría solucionar, pero aun así, el adolescente decidió guardárselo para sí mismo.

—¿A dónde más podría ir?— Preguntó con irritación Stiles, señalando el desastre de basura en la que había quedado atrapado. El sheriff le dedicó una media sonrisa, pero antes de marcharse agrega _"Recuerda tu castigo". _Asegurándose de que su padre se había marchado, Stiles saca el mobil de su bolsillo.

—Scott, algo muy raro me está pasando— Le confesó a su amigo sin rodeos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto o sino iba a enloquecer.

_—Por la mañana te dije que fueras con un doctor, pero dejaste de contestar mis mensajes, así que supuse que te habías dormido…—_

—¿Eso pasó? Pensé que era una pesadilla, todo estaba tan oscuro…— Stiles dejó de hablar cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del techo. Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar dejar caer su mobil al presenciar lo que provocaba aquel extraño sonido.

Arañazos. Profundos arañazos hechos por una navaja invisible, comenzaron a trazar una palabra en el cielo raso. Stiles podía escuchar la voz de Scott saliendo desde su mobil, pero le restó importancia. Los arañazos se detuvieron cuando había completado el mensaje que aquella entidad invisible deseaba transmitir. Allí se podía leer claramente que decía "bosque". Stiles traga saliva, estaba pálido como un papel y su mano temblaba cuando trató de levantar su smartphone del suelo.

—Scott, creo que deberíamos ir al bosque— Murmuró Stiles al acercar su aparato a su oído, ignorando las protestas de Scott desde el otro lado —Pasaré por ti en diez—

Después de cortar la llamada, el chico levantó la mano hacia el techo y tocó con cuidado los rasguños que allí se encontraban. Eran reales, profundos y de trazo seguro. Definitivamente tenía un fantasma persiguiéndolo, y de seguro que debía estar relacionado con las muertes. Sino averiguaba que estaba pasando en el bosque, seguramente seguiría siendo visitado por ese espíritu.

—Quien quiera que seas, si sigues ahí, te aviso que no te tengo miedo e iré al bosque para probártelo— Stiles trató de parecer seguro de sí mismo, hablando a la cochera llena de baratijas y basura.

No recibió respuesta alguna.

(…)

Scott subió al jeep de Stiles, y tuvo el presentimiento de que algo raro le estaba sucediendo al chico hiperactivo. Parecía distinto, un poco menos espástico y con una expresión seria que no cuadraba con su forma de ser. Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, generado por la indecisión de los dos, su mejor amigo comenzó hablar.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto en la vida real pero yo…— Stiles miró a Scott con vehemencia, mientras agrega con voz profunda y rasposa _—…Veo gente muerta_—

Scott mordió sus labios y luego hizo un sonido extraño al separarlos, como un _plop_. No se esperaba aquella declaración, ni siquiera creía que Stiles estuviera hablando en serio.

—¿En verdad no consideraste ir a un doctor?— Scott rompió aquel silencio con una sugerencia inútil mientras revisaba sus bolsillos en busca de su inhalador. Seguía sintiéndose nervioso con la posibilidad de que Stiles estuviera convirtiéndose en un hombre lobo o enloqueciendo. No tenía importancia que era lo que realmente estaba pasándole, cualquiera de las dos opciones le resultaban espantosas.

—Esto no puede solucionarlo un doctor, Scott. Lo que me está pasando en humanamente imposible. Por ejemplo, la herida de mi brazo ¡Pauw! Completamente sana en cuestión de horas— Stiles le enseña el brazo que Scott le había ayudado a vendar esa misma mañana —Puedo escuchar cosas a varios metros de distancia, y estoy seguro que estoy siendo acosado por un fantasma—

—Bien, supongamos que te estás… convirtiendo en un hombre lobo— Scott se resistía aceptar que Stiles había dejado de ser humano, pero no podía descartar esa posibilidad —¿Qué planeas hacer en el bosque?—

Stiles se mordió el labio y luego le sonrió a su amigo con nerviosismo, elevando sus hombros. Scott suspiró resignado y comentó sin miramientos.

—No tienes idea de lo que vamos hacer allí—

—Vamos a echar un vistazo, no quiero que ese fantasma siga acosándome, tengo suficientes problemas con los raros cambios que tienen mi cuerpo—

Scott miró el camino por la ventana del jeep algo desanimado. Había tenido la sensación de que a Stiles le había pasado algo muy raro, y no pudo evitar contarle a su jefe lo que le había ocurrido ayer a la noche en el bosque. Efectivamente, Deaton le sugirió que abrazara la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo haya dejado de ser humano. Pero no quería creer que Stiles fuera peligroso, hasta le había sugerido que vaya un médico. Tal vez estaba siendo un iluso...

…O tal vez _él _no quería cumplir con su destino.

—Si eso te deja tranquilo deberíamos echar un vistazo, pero no te sobresfuerces, aun no te has adaptado a los cambios en tu cuerpo—

Stiles miró a Scott con cierta duda al oír esto, pero se dio cuenta que su amigo no le estaba mirando. Tenía la sensación de que sabía algo de lo que le pasaba, pero no se atrevía a decírselo abiertamente ¿Qué le estaba ocultando Scott?

Detuvieron el jeep en la entrada del bosque. Comenzaron a caminar, guiándose con sus linternas y revisando los lugares donde la policía había dejado huellas con sus vehículos. Stiles trató de concentrarse en los sonidos que había alrededor, pero no capto nada. Scott estaba demasiado nervioso y se la paso jugando con su inhalador entre sus dedos.

—No parece haber nada aquí— Scott señaló esto con algo de preocupación —Pero no se escucha absolutamente nada—

—Es como si este lugar se hubiera vaciado por completo, ni siquiera hay grillos… Espera un momento ¿Hueles eso?—

Scott se quedó mirando a Stiles como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y dejó que se adelante. Su mejor amigo comenzó a olfatear el aire que les rodeaba. El no notaba nada diferente desde que entraron aquel bosque, el único aroma que captaba era el de las hojas de pino que estaban pisando al caminar por allí.

—Huele a… — Stiles se quedó callado por un momento y de repente, ambos escucharon un grito a lo lejos.

—¡Que rayos fue eso!— Exclamó Scott retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Viene del final del bosque, por esa dirección está la ruta de entrada a la ciudad— Stiles hechó a correr en la dirección donde había escuchado aquel grito, y después de dudarlo un poco, Scott comenzó a seguirlo con algo de dificultad.

Stiles comenzó a correr más y más rápido, sacando varios metros de distancia de su amigo. Se sentía tan bien correr, la sensación de estar en el bosque, de buscar a su presa y prepararse para atacarla…

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te he hecho nada!—

El grito provenía de un automóvil. Stiles podía ver los faros desde el camino del bosque. El olor se intensificó, lo cual le puso muy nervioso. No le gustaba, le resultaba asqueante y repulsivo, como un intruso.

(…)

Allison no se imaginaba que lamentaría haber salido de la casa de sus abuelos tan tarde. Conducir en la ruta desde la ciudad contigua hasta Beacon Hills le había resultado demasiado tranquilo, es más, se había tomado el tiempo de detenerse en un restaurante de comida rápida y disfrutar de unos grasos nachos con doble queso. Todo iba tan bien, hasta que entró a la ciudad y un sujeto extraño se lanzó delante de su automóvil.

Sus reflejos le ayudaron a frenar a tiempo, justo antes de colisionar con aquel extraño, pero este reaccionó de una forma muy violenta y comenzó a golpear el capo de su automóvil. Lo estaba abollando con cada golpe que le daba. Allison no podía entender porque aquel hombre estaba tan furioso, y en la oscuridad parecía que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color amarillo.

Se le pasó por la cabeza salir del auto y darle una paliza, pero el problema radicaba en que aquel hombre resultó ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Después de haber dejado una importante abolladura en el capo de su auto, comenzó a golpear el parabrisas, destrozando el vidrio de tal forma que el cristal se convirtió en una especie de tela de araña que no le permitía ver bien lo que pasaba afuera.

Ella estaba furiosa. Buscó en su bolso la pistola tase que le había comprado su abuela hace unos días atrás y enfundo su mano derecha con un guante de cuero para proteger sus nudillos, por si iba a lanzar un par de puñetazos. Aunque ese sujeto gruñía como si fuera una bestia enfurecida, Allison estaba más molesta de que estuviera destrozando su auto.

De repente, una sombra salió de la nada y se lanzó sobre aquel hombre, alejándolo del auto de Allison. Ella aprovechó a salir afuera, y gracias a las luces de los faros del automóvil, pudo apreciar que había sido ayudada por un chico de su edad, con una camisa a cuadros y una mirada nerviosa. Por otro lado, el sujeto que la estaba atacando frenéticamente, tenía una apariencia un tanto extraña. Su cara parecía estar deformada de tal manera que lucía como una especie de criatura mitad lobo y mitad humano, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, afiladas garras sustituían lo que eran sus manos y estaba tan fuera sí que babeaba como un perro rabioso.

Allison se dio cuenta que aquella criatura estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, seguramente porque de los dos, ella debía ser la más débil. El chico que había llegado hace poco gritó un "¡Cuidado!" desde el otro lado de la calle, pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

Apuntó la pistola taser al pecho de aquel monstruo, presionó el gatillo y lo electrocutó, todo esto sin mostrar una sola emoción en su rostro.

(…)

Stiles parpadeo confundido al ver como aquel hombre lobo caía al suelo completamente paralizado por la descarga eléctrica. Miró a la chica por un momento, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Vio la pistola taser que ella sostenía en sus manos. Las mismas le temblaban, como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina.

La chica de cabello oscuro tenía una expresión perdida y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Miró a Stiles y movió un poco la boca para decir algo, que el chico interpretó como un "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Antes de que Stiles pudiera hablarle, aquel hombre lobo se levantó del suelo y se lanzó sobre él, clavándole sus garras en su espalda. La chica gritó aterrada, pero se incorporó para intentar ayudarle, cosa que Stiles maldijo mentalmente mientras trataba de soportar el desesperado ataque de aquella criatura. Para su suerte, alguien la sujetó el brazo y la retiro de aquella terrible contienda.

—¿Qué te parece si nos alejamos un poco del monstruo?— Scott empujó a la chica lejos de la pelea —Ahí está, entra al auto y mantente lejos de las garras—

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué es esa cosa?—

Stiles resopló molesto, porque no tenía idea de cómo habían terminado metidos en todo esto. Trató de quitarse al loco hombre lobo que tenía encima mientras pensaba para sus adentros que ya iba siendo hora de que Scott apareciera. Por lo menos su amigo podría sacar a la chica de allí antes de que termine siendo partida al medio por las garras de ese monstruo (que por algún extraño motivo le parecía una idea perturbadoramente familiar).

—¿Dónde está el alfa?— Gruñó con ferocidad aquel hombre lobo. Con un rápido movimiento, sujetó la cabeza de Stiles y la azotó contra el asfalto con brutalidad, destrozándole la cara —Si tengo que matarte para entrar a su manada, ten por seguro que lo hare—

Stiles no pudo hablar con claridad, se le había partido el tabique nasal y la boca se le había llenado de sangre. Aquel monstruo volvió azotar su cráneo contra el piso, intentando ocasionarle todo el daño posible antes de que comience a regenerar sus heridas.

Stiles no perdía la conciencia, pero era terriblemente doloroso recibir aquel castigo. Lo peor de todo era que apenas podía entender lo que estaba diciendo aquella criatura ¿De dónde mierda sacaba tanta fuerza?

—Eres patético, un recién convertido que siquiera puede transformarse, de seguro tu alfa va a desecharte—

Stiles trata de levantarse, pero el hombre lobo sujeta su brazo y le hace un candado, trabándolo detrás de su espalda. Con la otra mano estaba tratando de ahogarlo, hasta que Scott y la chica de cabello oscuro, atacan al monstruo con un palo y un matafuego respectivamente. Los dos logran propinarle un contundente golpe en la cabeza y el estómago, alejándolo lo suficiente de Stiles para permitirle que se incorpore. El chico se levantó del suelo con pesadez, mientras escupía la sangre que estaba ahogándolo para poder respirar.

—¡Salgan de aquí!— Stiles se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder proteger ni a Scott ni a la chica. Los tres iban a morir en ese momento, y todo por su culpa ¿Por qué no tenía la misma fuerza que aquel sujeto?

—No puedo ganarle— Murmuró Stiles al ver como el hombre lobo se levantaba de nuevo para atacarlo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar esa situación.

_"Si me dejas entrar podría ayudarte a salvar a tus amigos"_

_Stiles estaba confundido cuando el paisaje cambio repentinamente delante de sus ojos. El camino que iba hacia la ciudad quedó completamente vacío, y el cielo nocturno se tornó de un intenso color rojo. Estaba parado en el asfalto, completamente solo..._

_…O tal vez no._

_—Eres un terrible hombre lobo, Stiles, si no peleas como debe ser te van a matar—_

_El mencionado, giró su cabeza y se dio la vuelta tan rápido como le fuera posible. Detrás de él, vio a una chica vestida con un vaquero desgastado y una musculosa blanca, de cabello oscuro, ojos color gris claro y una media sonrisa. Se quedó deslumbrado ante su presencia, sintiendo que tenía que respetarla y seguir todas sus órdenes._

_—¿Por qué siento que debería inclinar mi cabeza delante de ti?— Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a la chica para luego agregar —No me digas, déjame adivinar, eres una especie de diosa-lobo—_

_—Ay Stiles, nuestro encuentro fue demasiado fugaz y desafortunado, pero sí, yo soy importante para ti porque soy tu alfa— Ella le sonrió con cierta calma, pero Stiles no parecía reconocerla —Tal vez me recuerdes en esta forma— Repentinamente la joven se transformó en un enorme lobo de pelaje negro y ojos rojos, que saltó delante de Stiles con cierta gracia._

_—Laura— Murmuró Stiles con temor. Era la loba que había intentado protegerlo, pero no podía recordar bien de qué._

_—Si quieres salvarte a ti mismo y a tus amigos, deberás cederme tu cuerpo— La loba se comunicó telepáticamente con Stiles —Eres mi beta, puedo y debo ayudarte—_

—Acepto— Stiles dijo esto de repente, justo cuando el hombre lobo se lanzó sobre él para cortarle el cuello con su garra derecha. No pudo escuchar lo que Scott estaba gritándole porque todo se volvió oscuro para él.

(…)

—¡Cuidado Stiles!—

Aparte de aquel grito de advertencia, Laura sintió el dolor en el cuerpo de Stiles apenas adquirió el control de sobre este. Supuso que había sido producto del castigo que había recibido. Sin embargo, fue fácil para ella anticipar el movimiento de aquel omega y detuvo su mano en seco, impidiendo que las garras lleguen a tocar el cuello de su beta.

—¿Qué haces atacando a MI beta?— Ella estaba furiosa, aquel omega se había aparecido allí solo para causar problemas. Había un cazador retirado de Beacon Hills y no quería llamar su atención, pero era de imaginarse que los lobos sin manada se sentirían atraídos por la inestabilidad mágica de la región.

—El nuevo alfa, quiero formar parte de su manada…— Al percatarse de que Stiles no iba a soltarle la muñeca, el omega inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y dirigió otro golpe directo a su cuerpo. Rápidamente, Laura utilizó los largos y delgados brazos de Stiles para enredar los brazos de su oponente, de tal forma que desvió el ataque. Luego, le hizo una toma, tirando de esos brazos por su espalda, haciendo que el cuerpo del omega describiera un giro por el aire y cayera de espaldas al piso.

Al no soltarle la muñeca al omega, terminó quebrándosela, y para no dejar que se levante, Laura obligó al cuerpo de Stiles a pararse sobre el hombro izquierdo de aquel sujeto. El hombre lobo gritó de dolor, pero Stiles no parecía inmutarse sobre esto y le comenzó hablar como si dos voces estuvieran tratando de salir de su garganta al mismo tiempo.

—No te permitiré formar parte de la manada de un asesino— La cara de Stiles se transformó finalmente, su piel se oscureció y su rostro se deformó dándole el aspecto más canino, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos y un gruñido aterrador salió del fondo de su garganta —Al menos que quieras morir, te recomiendo que te largues del pueblo—

Laura le ordenó al cuerpo de Stiles que suelte el brazo derecho de aquel omega y le dio la espalda. Ella estaba segura de que aquel hombre lobo tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no iba a ganarle aunque lo intentase. Ella había sido entrenada para ser el siguiente alfa de su manada desde que era pequeña.

Fue a comprobar a los amigos de Stiles, pero se percató de que aquel sujeto no iba a darse por vencido. Aun con su muñeca quebrada y su espalda maltrecha, el omega deseaba seguir peleando. Trató desesperadamente de atacar al cuerpo de Stiles con su garra izquierda, pero este le esquivo, dándole un poderoso codazo justo debajo de las costillas. Cuando el omega retrocedió, Stiles giró sus caderas y le dio una patada justo en el estómago, derribándolo de nuevo en el piso.

—Estoy hablando en serio— Dijo con seriedad Laura mientras sujetaba el brazo del omega y apoyaba su pie contra su hombro —Si quieres entrar a la manada del alfa local, tendrás que pagar caro por ello—

Stiles comenzó a tirar con fuerza del brazo, haciendo gritar al omega. Laura no tenía intenciones de seguir castigando a esa pobre criatura ni de arrancarle la extremidad, pero tenía que amenazarlo de una forma convincente para que desista.

—No lo hagas Stiles, le vas a sacar el brazo— Grito el amigo de su beta, y Laura estaba feliz de que su actuación le haya convencido.

—Un brazo es un buen precio por la entrada a este pueblo— Con una sonrisa maliciosa que parecía un tanto falsa, Stiles miró al omega directamente a los ojos —¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?—

—N-no, no, me rindo—

—Entonces lo diré de nuevo, vete de aquí y no vuelvas— Stiles levantó al omega del suelo y lo empujó en dirección a la salida del pueblo. Cuando este no se movía para marcharse, le rugió con rabia para intimidarlo e darle a entender que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Asustado, el hombre lobo salió huyendo, como un perro con el rabo entre las patas. Al igual que ese hombre lobo, todos los omegas que intenten entrar al pueblo buscarían lo mismo, y Laura se preguntaba si iba a poder evitar que lleguen a unirse al alfa que le robo la vida y su estatus.

—¿Disculpa?— La chica de cabello oscuro que Stiles había intentado ayudar, se le acercó de repente, mirándolo con algo de nerviosismo —Gracias, ya sabes, por ayudarme—

—Pero…— Scott, el amigo de su beta, lo miraba extrañado —¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?—

Laura no les respondió. Abandonó el cuerpo de Stiles de inmediato, porque se le había acabado el tiempo. Comprobó que se había extralimitado al ver como el cuerpo de aquel chico se desplomaba en el suelo como un saco de papas.

(…)

_—Volví a desmayarme— Stiles protestó al darse cuenta que estaba sentado en la escaleras de una enorme casa que no había visto en su vida. Levantó la vista al cielo y se percató de que era color rojo sangre._

_—El rojo representa el estatus del alfa— Le explicaba Laura mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta de esta, tras ella —Mientras nos comuniquemos en tu mente, el cielo tendrá ese color—_

_—Me gusta el rojo— Stiles elevó sus hombros como si le restara importancia a ese hecho, y miró a la joven alfa con cierta duda —Scott y la chica están a salvo ¿Voy a estar bien?—_

_Laura asintió levemente y luego agregó —Seguramente ellos dos están arrastrando tu cuerpo por el bosque, dormirás por un par de horas—_

_—¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Puedes poseer a cualquier hombre lobo?— Stiles pensaba que hubiera sido más sencillo tomar el control de aquel lobo solitario, pero Laura no parecía compartir su opinión._

_—Los hombres lobos pueden ser influenciados por fantasmas o espíritus, pero no suelen ser poseídos, y es muy raro que posean la habilidad de comunicarse con ellos…— Laura lo miró con seriedad, como si estuviera a punto de decir "…Como tú lo haces, Stiles", y cambió descaradamente el tema —Me debes este favor—_

_—¿QUÉ?— Exclama indignado Stiles, olvidándose por completo de lo que Laura había omitido —De eso nada, se supone que eres mi alfa, tu deber es velar por mi seguridad, ayudarme a controlar la **fuerza** o lo que sea que hacen los líderes de manada—_

_—Si no te has dado cuenta, estoy muerta Stiles— Laura golpeo la frente de Stiles con su dedo índice, mirándolo como si fuera un niño caprichos que le costaba trabajo entender cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo real —No puedo velar por la seguridad de nadie en este estado, así que tú lo harás por mí—_

_—A que te refieres— A Stiles no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Estaba seguro de que estaba metido en una de esas situaciones en las que no podía ignorar los problemas hasta que desaparezcan por si solos._

_—¿Te lo tengo que repetir? Te lo dije cuando despertaste en este bosque está mañana— Laura le sonrió con vehemencia y agregó —De ahora en más, cuidarás de los habitantes de esta ciudad y de mi hermano menor, Derek—_

_Genial, pensó Stiles, ahora tenía que ser niñero de un mocoso malcriado. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya._

(…)

Derek Hale le había pedido a su alfa que le permitiera acompañarla a Beacon Hills. Como líder de la pequeña manada Hale, Laura debía haber accedido a la petición, sabiendo que tener a su lado por lo menos un beta, la haría más fuerte. Sin embargo, ella también era su hermana mayor e insistía en protegerlo, a pesar de que ya tenía veinticuatro años de edad.

Protegerlo del pasado trágico de su familia, de los malos recuerdos y de su propia estupidez. Su hermana siempre fue la que lo llevaba de la mano a todos lados y no dejaba que nada malo le pase, que cuidaba de él cuando enfermaba o era herido por algún humano. Por esa razón, ella lo dejo en New York mientras se dedicaba a investigar la muerte de su familia.

Pero de ahora en más, ella ya no podía seguir protegiéndolo.

La llamada de la estación de policía llegó por la madrugada al apartamento que compartía con su hermana. En este se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión encendida, pero Derek no la estaba viendo. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado matando su cuerpo con ejercicios, tratando en no pensar en las cosas que podría estar pasando Laura en Beacon Hills. Cuando el teléfono sonó, esperaba que fuera una de las tantas amigas de su hermana, pero la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea lo descolocó, y más cuando le explicó que era el sheriff de la estación de policía de Beacon Hills.

Detrás del profesionalismo en la frase que estaba obligado a pronunciar, cuando aquel hombre le dio la terrible noticia sobre la muerte de su hermana, Derek se percató de la melancolía y la pena que el sheriff sentía al respecto. Seguramente había participado en la investigación del incendio que destruyó al resto de su familia, y sabía que era el único que quedaba con vida.

Después de explicarle que debía ir a identificar el cadáver y cortar la comunicación, Derek se quedó estático, con el teléfono entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

Al pasar un par de minutos, había logrado asimilar la noticia. Lo primero que atinó hacer fue sollozar por la tristeza, para luego estallar de rabia y destrozar el teléfono con sus garras. Enceguecido por la ira, comenzó a destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sus ojos brillan de un intenso color azul y aullaba como si hubiera sido herido de muerte.

Cuando el apartamento que había compartido con su hermana en los últimos ocho años había quedado hecho trizas, Derek logró recuperar la compostura y volver a su forma humana. Aun con sus ojos encendidos de un azul intenso, recorrió la casa en busca de la segunda llave del Camaro de su hermana mayor, su chaqueta negra y el mobil con GPS para rastrear la señal de su auto.

Iba a vengarse a toda costa. Iba a encontrar al bastardo que mato a Laura y lo iba a destruir. Ya no le importaba haber quedado reducido a un pobre omega, a un lobo solitario. En ese momento, su deseo de venganza era lo único que alimentaba las ansias de vivir de Derek.

(…)

N/A: Scott y Allison tienen una historia muy diferente en este universo, y están atados a destinos completamente distintos a los del programa. No tengo nada en contra del Scallison, pero no lo habrá en esta historia. La actualización será un poco lenta, pero le prometo no abandonar esta historia.

N/A 2: Creo que Stiles se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando conozca a Derek :p


	3. Omake 1

**Teen Wolf** no me pertenece, y este es un pobre intento de fanfic.

**Mordida no programada**

**_Omake 1_**

**Castigo**

**(...)**

—Así que tu alfa está muerta— Scott parecía estar un tanto triste por esto, pero también estaba un tanto perturbado —Pero puedes verla a pesar de que es un fantasma—

—Sí, aunque no todo el tiempo— Stiles estaba entretenido moviendo cajas de un lado a otro, sacando la basura de estas y tirándola en bolsas de basura —¿La chica llegó a salvo a casa?—

—Sí, bueno, ella estaba molesta por su auto pero se tomó bastante bien el hecho de que seas un hombre lobo— Scott hizo mala cara al agregar —Allison es un poco extraña—

—Cualquiera que se tome con calma el ataque de un hombre lobo debe estar mal de la cabeza— Stiles comenzó a barrer el suelo y juntó lo restos con una pala plástica.

—Tienes razón, pero me dio la sensación de que ella no está muy acostumbrada a tratar con personas…—

—Scotty— Stiles trató de llamar la atención de su amigo mientras movía una vieja parrilla hacia una de las esquinas de la cochera.

—…Además tu alfa puede poseer tu cuerpo y ayudarte a pelear como si te hubieras entrenado en artes marciales desde hace años….—

—Scott— Stiles intentó de nuevo llamar a su amigo para que lo ayude a mover un viejo colchón afuera, pero este seguía interesado en su charla.

—…No creo que haya hombres lobos que les cueste tanto trabajo transformarse ¿Será porque eres demasiado débil?...—

—¡Scott! ¡Dame un mano con esto!— Stiles trató de que no se le caigan las cajas llenas de azulejos que habían quedado de la remodelación del baño, pero Scott estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable comiendo un sándwich.

—Lo siento hermano pero mamá y el sheriff me pidieron que no te ayude— Scott mordió su sándwich y masticó con cuidado, sin prestarle atención a la mirada asesina de su amigo. Stiles solo suspiró y vio llegar a su padre con otro sillón reclinable y una mini-nevera. La colocó entre él y Scott, la abrió y le pasó una lata de soda a Scott. Luego sacó una lata para él, miró a su hijo y negó levemente.

—Es increíble que tenga que vigilarte para que cumplas tu castigo Stiles, pero se ve que aún no has aprendido a ser responsable—

—Seh, claro, soy un irresponsable— Stiles estaba muy molesto, había escapado de su castigo para salvar la vida de alguien ¿Y esto es lo que recibe a cambio? Se irritó aún más cuando vio al fantasma de Laura en su forma de lobo, jugando con una bolsa de burbujas. Lo miró con una rara expresión que parecía decir "Acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones", pero seguramente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Por supuesto que Scott y su padre no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Eso sí que era conveniente para ella.

—¿Cómo pude haber caído tan bajo?— Murmuró Stiles mientras seguía limpiando ese condenado lugar.

—Menos charla y más trabajo Stiles— Exclamó el sheriff.

—Ya voy, ya voy…—

(…)

:P


	4. Chapter 3

Un saludo especial a **_xolotlacraciazukey_** por confiar en mi, comentar la historia e inspirarme para seguir escribiendo. También agradezco a **_rista_**, **_bastest_ **y **_DC _**por sus comentarios y el apoyo a este proyecto**_. _**Sé que es difícil dejar un comentario, y tengo un estilo de fanfic un tanto aburrido, así que no espero hacerme muy popular con esta historia, tan solo espero continuarla hasta finalizarla.

**_Teen Wolf _**no me pertenece, y este es un pobre intento de fanfic.

**Mordida no programada**

CAPITULO 3

**_Generador de Inestabilidad _**

**_(Primera parte)_**

**_(...)_**

Jackson Whittemore lo tenía todo y había logrado mucho en sus dieciséis años. Pero aun así, quería conseguir más. A pesar de que sus padres adoptivos se mostraban conformes con sus logros, él seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía relajarse. Tenía que entrenar el doble, estudiar el doble, cuidar su estatus como chico popular y procurar salir con la chica más bonita de la escuela.

No podía relajarse. No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, solo podía pensar en conseguir una beca e ingresar a la más prestigiosa universidad, cobrar el seguro que le habían dejado sus padres biológicos y dejar atrás Beacon Hills para siempre.

Como odiaba ese pueblucho en medio de la nada. Lo detestaba tanto como a sus padres adoptivos.

Y no le gustaba odiar a sus padres. No tenía nada de que quejarse por su educación y todas las cosas que le habían facilitado en su vida. Pero no podía perdonarles, a pesar de que no había nada que pudieran hacer, el hecho de que no pueda conocer a sus verdaderos padres le volvía loco.

No podía amar a sus padres adoptivos sabiendo que nunca podrá conocer a sus verdaderos padres.

Ese mismo domingo habían tenido una inocua discusión sobre su situación. Su madre adoptiva le había propuesto hacer terapia familiar, lo cual él no dudo en calificar como una gran pérdida de tiempo.

_Qué tontería._

¿Jackson Whittemore yendo a terapia? Ese tipo de cosas son para perdedores como Stilinski o McCall, que aparte de ser raros, seguramente tenían problemas con sus respectivas familias, debido a lo tarados que eran esos dos. Él no era un perdedor, no era débil ni mental ni físicamente, no necesitaba ayuda de un loquero para arreglar su situación.

Por eso Jackson salió como una tromba enfurecida de su casa, y subió a su camioneta para irse lo más lejos posible. Había hablado con Lydia, y planeaba buscarla para salir y olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Lydia era más inteligente de lo que parecía y sabía que decirle, y como decirle las cosas. En lo personal, no le gustaban mucho las chicas que fueran más inteligentes que él, pero Lydia escondía demasiado bien esa faceta suya, tanto que no le resultaba incomodo que fuera tan lista.

A pesar de estar escapando de sus padres, Jackson no debió acelerar tanto su camioneta. Pero estaba tan furioso que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que iba. El camino se volvía cada vez más oscuro, probablemente alguien había enloquecido y decidió destruir todos los faroles que rodeaban a la ruta que atravesaba el bosque de Beacon Hills.

Pero pudo haber evitado ese accidente.

Tal vez estaba pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, o tal vez solo estaba distraído cambiando la estación de radio, pero no pudo evitar toparse con una estampida de ciervos salvajes atravesándose en su camino. Todos esos animales parecían estar escapando de algo, porque no repararon en estrellarse contra su camioneta. Jackson perdió en control del vehículo y terminó desviándolo hacía el bosque para estrellarse contra un frondoso árbol.

Algo confuso y conmocionado por aquella colisión, Jackson trató de salir de la destartalada camioneta, empujando con dificultad la bolsa de aire que lo aprisionaba. En la confusión, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha y vio un objeto punzante atravesando la carne de su muslo. La sangre salía copiosamente y aquella barra de plástico parecía estar profundamente encastrada.

El chico cae al suelo, sollozando, completamente seguro de que estaba por morir desangrado. Trató de buscar su mobil, pero este se había hecho añicos en el accidente. Iba a morir completamente solo, de una forma tortuosa y lenta, perdiendo a cada segundo la sangre que debía estar recorriendo las venas de su cuerpo.

_—Este no debería ser tu fin—_

En la bruma de dolor y desesperación, Jackson vio llegar un hombre al cual no pudo verle el rostro, pero escuchaba claramente su voz. Los ojos de aquel ser eran rojos, brillantes y amenazadores, su voz era sedosa y algo arrastrada.

Como una serpiente traicionera.

—¿Q-quién eres?— Jackson abrió los ojos con dificultad, su vista estaba borrosa, pero vio que aquel hombre estaba parado delante de él —¿Qué es lo… que quieres?—

—Quiero ayudarte— El sujeto acercó su mano provista de garras afiladas y acarició su mejilla. Sus dedos estaban fríos y pegajosos —Te daré un regalo que te salvará la vida, solo debes prometerme una sola cosa—

Jackson gruño suavemente, iba a ser ultrajado por un perfecto extraño y no podía hacer nada para escapar. Se sentía tan patético, cerró los ojos deseando estar muerto, pero nada pasó.

—¿Co-como vas a salvarme?— Preguntó Jackson, dudoso de querer saber la respuesta.

—Te daré un regalo, un poder tan grande e inimaginable… Todo a cambio de…— Los ojos rojos de aquel sujeto se clavaron en los de Jackson, enormes colmillos brillaron a la luz de los faros de la camioneta semidestruida.

En ese momento, el chico no entendía lo que había dicho al final de la frase aquel hombre, solo vio como sus labios se movían delante de él. De repente fue mordido en el costado izquierdo de su torso y el mundo se volvió negro.

Un mundo frío y oscuro.

(…)

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Levántate y empieza tu día con un desayuno decente, decía la nota del sheriff para su hijo que había dejado junto al jugo de naranja y la tostadora. Stiles sonrío levemente al ver el papel, y cayó en cuenta que debía ir a la escuela. Por alguna razón, sentía que había pasado cientos de años desde la última vez que fue a clases, pero debía ser porque había tenido el fin de semana más bizarro y extraordinario de su corta vida.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora que era un hombre lobo?

Supuso que debía intentar llevar una vida normal. Tal vez hacer como si nada le hubiera pasado, y llevar con calma su condición, sin llamar la atención de la gente… Tal vez, explicárselo a su padre.

_"Hey, papá ¿recuerdas cuando tenías duda acerca de mí sexualidad? Eso es lo de menos, ahora tienes que tener dudas acerca de mi condición humana" _

No. Eso no sonaba muy bien. Tenía que tratar de ser menos dramático.

_"Hey, Pá, adivina que… ¡Soy un hombre lobo!"_

Terrible. Debía pensarlo mejor, antes de provocarle un infarto a su padre.

—…Ya me escuchaste Stiles— Laura estaba flotando encima de su cabeza, como si disfrutara mucho pulular alrededor de Stiles, tocando el techo con los dedos de su mano y tratando de traer de regreso al mundo real —No es el momento de relajarse, debes entrenarte para usar los pocos poderes que tienes hasta ahora—

—Soy un hombre lobo ¿No puedo olvidarme de la parte de entrenar y quedarme con la fuerza que ya tengo?— A Stiles no le interesaba mucho tener una rutina de entrenamiento a lo _Luke Skywalker_. No planeaba buscar otros hombres lobos para ver quién era el más fuerte, ni hacerse el superhéroe para variar. Tan solo quería tener la misma vida aburrida que siempre había tenido.

Ahora mismo veía la ironía en todo aquel asunto.

—No voy a mentirte Stiles, eres el hombre lobo más débil que he conocido— Laura hizo un mohín desaprobador con su boca, como si ella se sintiera responsable de su bajo rendimiento, exactamente el mismo gesto que hacia su padre cuando metía la pata —Tal vez tu verdadera fuerza este más relacionada con tu habilidad para ver espíritus, pero sigues sin tener el poder suficiente para enfrentarte a otros hombres lobo—

—Bien, yo no tengo interés de pelear con otros hombres lobos— Stiles no estaba muy feliz al notar hacía donde iba la conversación. Laura sacó a luz el tema de su hermano menor, y esto hizo que al chico se le revuelva el estómago.

—El problema es que sin fuerza ¿Cómo podrás cuidar de Derek?— Ella no parecía querer desistir en confiarle el bienestar de su hermano menor. Stiles se limitó a suspirar frustrado porque no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea.

—¿Ves lo que digo?— Exclamó indignada Laura al ver que él no trataba de seguir con la discusión —Siquiera tienes la explosividad y la violencia de un hombre lobo promedio ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?—

Stiles ignoró las protestas de Laura y trató en concentrarse en preparar su desayuno. El problema de ver fantasma radicaba en eso, no poder dejar de verlos o escucharlos por más que ya no desee hacerlo. Tal vez debía preocuparse más por controlar la habilidad de ver cosas intangibles que dedicarse hacerse más fuerte.

—Hey— Stiles saludó con una ligera sonrisa a un par de espíritus que pululaban por allí, los cuales tenían forma de muñequitos recortados de papel. Estos se turbaron al verlo, temblando cual gelatina, pero luego se sentaron sobre el pan tostado que estaba por comer.

—Supongo que son de los que no hablan, lástima que Laura no sea así—

—Te escuche— Laura apareció a su lado y le gruño a los pequeños espíritus, que se tornaron rojos y algo amenazantes ante su presencia, pero luego desaparecieron —Si nos descuidamos, estaremos sitiados por estas _cosas_—

—Laura ¿En verdad no recuerdas quien te asesinó?— Stiles no quería hablar de su situación con lo espíritus en ese momento. Le gustaría tener una conversación sobre otro tema que no sean él y sus nuevos poderes. Por suerte su alfa decidió darle un respiro.

—No, no lo recuerdo— Laura parecía molesta —Estoy segura de que debe ser por el trauma de la muerte violenta, pero… ¿Dices que mi cuerpo fue partido a la mitad?—

—Sí, parece haber sido cortado con un objeto afilado, pero según el informe del forense, dice que pudo haber sido un animal— Stiles dejó de hablar y miró su mano derecha, en especial sus uñas —Vi las fotos y creo que te cortaron con garras—

—Ya veo… Tú tampoco recuerdas mucho de esa noche— Señaló Laura como si esta fuera una desafortunada afirmación. Por su parte, Stiles estaba más que feliz de no recordar esa espantosa noche.

—Debo ir a la escuela— Explicó Stiles mientras buscaba las llaves de su jeep —Si vienes conmigo, tendrás que comportarte—

—No te preocupes, estaré tan tranquila que ni me notarás— Laura sonríe con algo de falsedad, haciendo que el chico ruede los ojos. Stiles duda mucho que su alfa no intente meterlo en problemas en lo que restaba de ese día.

(…)

Ver fantasmas y espíritus no es tan glamuroso como lo hacen ver en las series de televisión y en los dibujos animados. Realmente era una patada en la entrepierna permanente que Stiles debía soportar. Veinticuatro horas de estar consciente y ver que en realidad los humanos no están solos en este mundo, y no solo eso, lo comparten con cosas invisibles e intangibles, que es mejor no saber que están allí.

Él no podía entender como tantas personas deseaban coquetear con lo oculto, todo este asunto le estaba resultando molesto. Tal vez no poseía la violencia de hombre lobo promedio, pero estaba seguro de que se irritaba con más facilidad que antes y eso no ayudaba a llevar bien esa situación.

Estaba más molesto todavía porque aquella habilidad no le había permitido ver a su madre de nuevo. Le había preguntado a Laura sobre esto, y ella le explicó que no todos los seres vivos cuando mueren se convierten en fantasmas.

Aun así, Stiles guardaba la esperanza de ver a su madre en algún momento, por lo menos para saber si estaba descansando en paz, después de aquellos nefastos días que paso en el hospital.

Volviendo al mundo escolar al que estaba condenado a pasar sus próximas ocho horas, llegó a la escuela con tiempo de sobra. Era molesto que Scott ya estuviera allí, pero afirmó que tuvo que llevar su madre al trabajo.

Stiles estaba agradecido con Scott, estaba casi tan determinado a seguir con su vida normal a pesar de todo lo sucedido el fin de semana. No habían hecho ningún comentario por lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana, se la pasaron desde la entrada al campus hasta la llegada a sus casilleros charlando sobre trabajos pendientes y entrenamientos de lacrosse a los que no iban asistir. Todo era normal, hasta que la chica que habían salvado el sábado a la noche, apareció en la escuela luciendo como si hubiera estado durmiendo en la intemperie.

—¿Allison? ¿Estás bien?— Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntarle Scott a la chica de cabello oscuro, mientras que Stiles solo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. En cambio, Allison se sorprende al verlos allí, y gritó emocionada.

—¡Que suerte tengo! ¡Son ustedes dos! Este… ¿Ustedes eran?— Allison se quedó muda, sin saber que más decir, mientras coloca el dedo índice de su mano derecha y se da unos golpecitos en la frente, como si eso le ayudara a ordenar sus recuerdos.

Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta enseguida de que ella no recordaba sus nombres, y como estaba corriendo el tiempo, decidieron darle una mano.

—Scott—

—Stiles—

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Lo sabía!— Exclamó emocionada Allison al escuchar a los dos chicos presentarse.

—Eso no es cierto— Protestó molesto Scott, mientras Stiles luchaba para no reírse a carcajadas de la situación. Aun así, Allison lucía un tanto extraña. Su cabello negro estaba enmarañado y lleno de hojas, sus mejillas estaban raspadas y tenía cortes en los dedos de su mano. Su ropa estaba arrugada y cubierta de barro.

—¿Estuviste esta mañana en el bosque?— Preguntó con curiosidad Stiles al detectar aquel aroma tan particular emanando del cuerpo de la chica. Ella asintió levemente, sonriendo con complicidad.

—Fui a tomar fotografías del supuesto árbol donde estrelle mi auto el sábado por la noche, ya saben, para el seguro…— Mientras la chica relataba lo sucedido, abrió su mochila y extrajo un enorme frasco de vidrio para conservas con una tapa blanca llena a agujeritos.

—… Y no se imaginan lo que encontré allí—

Stiles y Scott se acercan para ver con atención el contenido del frasco. Al darse cuento de lo que había dentro, los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

—¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?— Preguntan los dos al unísono.

De repente, los tres oyeron un femenino alarido de horror. Asustado, Stiles le quita el frasco a Allison y lo esconde detrás de su espalda. Los tres vieron llegar a Lydia Martin por el pasillo, caminando con tanta determinación que parecía que los iba a pasar por encima.

Stiles parpadeo por un momento confundido al ver a la chica de sus sueños acercándose hacia él. Lydia estaba rodeada por unas densas nubes de color negro, las cuales le tapaban todo el cuerpo, y cuando trató de determinar el aroma que despedía, tuvo que contener la respiración. La chica olía horrible.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado?— Lydia parecía estar preocupada por Allison, lo cual no le resultó extraño a Stiles. La chica lucía como una especie de vagabunda, con sus pantalones destrozados, el pasto en su cabello y su camiseta arrugada.

Allison se sonrojó al notar como la Lydia la miraba con vehemencia, esperando una respuesta lógica de su parte.

—Yo estaba en el bosque, haciendo, ya sabes… _cosas de bosque_—

Esa no fue una respuesta muy lógica. Allison falló completamente en _mentiras blancas 101._

—Aun así no puedo dejar que estés vestida así durante todo el día— Lydia miró a Scott con indignación y luego a Stiles, el cual estaba tratando desesperadamente de irse de allí. De seguro creía que le habían hecho algo malo a Allison, pero eso no era justo ¿Cómo podía creer que ellos eran esa clase de persona?

Por su parte, Stiles parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar delante de Lydia, por lo que se apartó de ellos, tapándose la cara con su mano derecha y conteniendo la respiración. Scott iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero la recién llegada estaba ocupada atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó Lydia con una sonrisa radiante a Allison. La chica en cuestión se sonrojó aún más, y comenzó a tartamudear su nombre.

—A-lli-Allison— Por una extraña razón, ella se había quedado muda de nuevo. Scott que estaba preocupado de que Stiles muera asfixiado, le dio un ligero empujón a la chica para que siguiera hablando. Algo nerviosa, Allison intentó hablar nuevamente.

—Soy nueva, llegue anteayer a la ciudad—

—Eso explica porque estás hablando con estos dos— Lydia miró con desdén a Scott, porque Stiles se había escapado para esconderse vaya saber dónde y estaba lejos de su campo visual. Scott se limitó a rodar los ojos con exasperación, tratando de mantenerse al margen de aquel asunto.

—Bien, no importa, voy ayudarte a causar una buena impresión— Lydia se abalanzó sobre Allison para tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla a la salida de la escuela —Tengo un cambio de ropa completo en mi auto, también necesitas maquillaje y arreglarte el cabello…—

Allison miró a Scott como diciendo _¿Qué hago ahora?_ El chico solo subió sus hombros, y le dedico una sonrisa simpática. De seguro que no le iba a pasar nada malo, era Lydia después de todo.

—Parece que Lydia ha adoptado a Allison— Scott supuso que la apariencia descuidada de Allison habría despertado los instintos maternales escondido en Lydia, muy en lo profundo de su frío corazón. Algo confundido por lo ocurrido, notó que Stiles se acercaba a él, respirando como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento todo el tiempo.

Eso era extraño.

—¿No viste lo que había encima de Lydia?— Stiles había recuperado el aliento, pero lucía como si hubiera visto un horrible fantasma.

—¿Tenía algo encima?— Scott levantó la ceja escéptico y Stiles hizo un ademán con su manos, formando una especie de cúpula encima de su cabeza.

—Estaba cubierta de un humo negro, había tanto que apenas podía verle el cuerpo— Stiles notó con decepción que solo él había podido ver semejante cosa encima de Lydia, y supuso que esto era parte de su rara condición de hombre lobo —Y el olor que tenía. Era espantoso, como carne podrida mezclada con vómito y…—

—Ya entendí, era asqueroso, no necesito detalles— Scott sacó su inhalador y aspiro un poco de medicina antes de seguir hablando. Aclaró su garganta con una ligera tos seca —Tal vez los olores de las personas te resultan más intensos…—

—Pero nadie en esta escuela huele tan mal como Lydia— Stiles parecía estar muy contrariado por esto —Ahora si me acerco a ella, me darán ganas de vomitar—

—Cuando lo controles seguro que no te afectara, dale tiempo— Scott le dio una palmada a su amigo en la espalda, tratando de consolarlo, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que eso —¿Qué tal si le echamos un vistazo al bicho que Allison encontró?—

—Claro, olvidemos las cosas raras que me pasan y metámonos en más cosas raras— Stiles protestó mientras sigue a Scott por el pasillo, para entrar en un aula completamente vacía.

(…)

Lydia estaba retocando su maquillaje en el baño de mujeres mientras esperaba que Allison se cambie de ropa. A pesar de que se encontraba preocupada por la situación de la nueva estudiante, estaba también muy atenta a su mobil, esperando un nuevo mensaje de Jackson. Su novio en cuestión le había dicho que se sentía mal del estómago el día de hoy y que por eso no iba asistir a clases.

Lydia sabía que eso era una gran mentira, por lo forzado que estaba escrito aquel mensaje, pero no iba a reprocharle nada a Jackson, porque sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento con su familia. Tal vez por eso se acercó a Allison, a pesar de que estaba junto al raro de McCall y al insoportable de Stilinski.

Este último se comportó de una forma decente por primera vez, lo cual la dejó impresionada. Stilinski se apartó de su camino y no estuvo babeándola como solía hacerlo. Siquiera se atrevió a saludarla o intentar llamar su atención.

Eso estaba muy bien, es bueno que finalmente el chico estuviera madurando. Había tanto tarados que se creían que por perseguir a una chica que no está interesada, esta iba a prestarle atención.

Cuando Allison salió del baño con la ropa nueva, Lydia le dio el visto bueno al verla mejor vestida, pero hizo un mohín desaprobador con sus labios al darse cuenta que seguía usando sus botas destrozadas. Ella le entregó los zapatos que Lydia le había prestado, sonriendo con total tranquilidad.

—No me quedan, mis pies son más grandes— Era sorprendente para Lydia que Allison no se sintiera avergonzada por ese hecho, pero supuso que nadie podía tener los pies tan pequeños y bonitos como los suyos. Tal vez si salían de compras juntas le ayudaría a escoger mejores botas, con estilo pero confortables.

—No te preocupes, aunque es una lástima que esas botas no combinen con la ropa, pero por lo menos te ves mucho mejor que antes— Lydia notó que Allison no la miraba como el resto de las chicas cuando ella hablaba, tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa genuina y un gesto de gratitud que pocas personas le habían dedicado.

Tal vez Jackson había sido el único hasta entonces que la había mirado de esa forma.

—¿Realmente pasaste toda la mañana en el bosque?— Lydia trató de volver a la conversación antes de emocionarse demasiado con aquel asunto. Allison no notó esto y siguió hablando como si nada.

—Seh, me había olvidado que tenía que venir a la escuela o que debía preocuparme por la ropa— Dijo la chica, tirando de su blusa de color azul Francia, impresionada por lo suave que era la tela.

—¿No sabes que lo más importante en el primer día de escuela es la apariencia?—

—¿Eso es tan importante?— Allison se asustó al ver como Lydia abría los ojos como platos, y trató de excusarse, temiendo que llegara a enfadarse —Bueno, yo nunca he asistido a una escuela, me educaron en casa de mis abuelos con institutrices y tutores—

—Eso no es muy común ¿Por qué te educaron en casa?—

—No lo sé, supongo que es una especie de tradición familiar… Pero parece que todos temen que no llegue a la mayoría de edad— Allison dijo esto con una sonrisa un tanto triste, y Lydia no pudo entender la razón. La chica en cuestión siguió hablando con total tranquilidad.

—Hay personas que harían cualquier cosa por obtener poder— La mirada de Allison se endureció por un momento, pero al mirar a Lydia le sonrío con algo de vehemencia. Señaló el maquillaje que contenía su estuche y cambió drásticamente de tema —Mi mamá usaba esa marca—

—Sí, son muy buenos productos…— Lydia no se animó a preguntar sobre la madre de Allison, porque al ver su rostro melancólico, supuso que no estaba más con ella ¿Dónde estaba su padre en todo esto? ¿La mantuvo encerrada en su casa, sin contacto con la gente, temiendo que corra la misma suerte que su madre?

—¿Cómo se aplica esto?— Allison le muestró una sofisticada mascara de pestañas a Lydia y la chica dejo de lado aquellos raros pensamientos, y decide ayudar a su nueva mejor amiga con su maquillaje.

Cualquier guerra que Allison estuviera luchando, debía hacerlo con todo el glamour que tuviera disponible.

(…)

Stiles y Scott se quedaron por unos minutos mirando el frasco que Allison les había llevado, rascándose la barbilla. En este había una pequeña criatura de color verde moco, de ojos saltones y orejas puntiagudas. Tenía alas membranosas de color rojo y hacia un ruido parecido al que hacen los escarabajos al volar. Además, poseía dos pares de patas con pequeñas garras y unas manitas provistas de zarpas afiladas.

—No tengo idea que es lo que estoy viendo— Stiles pasa su mano derecha furiosamente por su cabeza rapada, frustrado por no entender lo que estaba pasando en Beacon Hills. Al mirar por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a Laura apareciéndose a su lado, examinando con atención a la criatura — ¿Qué crees que sea esta cosa, Laura?—

Scott jadeo asustado al escuchar a Stiles hablándole al espíritu de su alfa. Laura era un fantasma y no había forma de que pueda verla, pero era aterrador saber que estaba rondándolos todo el tiempo. Era probable que solo acompañe a Stiles, aunque no había garantías de que no esté vigilándolos a todos.

—Es una especie de hada, se le conoce como pixie— Laura asiente levemente, al reconocer la especie de criatura que habían encontrado.

—Un pixie— Stiles murmura esto con algo de incertidumbre, pero un poco más tranquilo al mismo tiempo, por poder darle un nombre aquella criatura —Huele extraño, no me resulta desagradable, pero no me deja tranquilo—

—Voy a enviarle una foto a Deaton, tal vez pueda averiguar algo más…— Scott le sacó una foto con su Smartphone a la criatura y notó que no aparecía en la imagen —Creo que mejor le envío un mensaje con su descripción, no sale en la foto—

—No deberías poder verla, y Allison siquiera debería haber podido capturarlo— Laura miró a Stiles con algo de seriedad —Esto no es bueno—

—¿Crees que algo malo le habrá pasado a este pixie?— Stiles no entendía mucho sobre criaturas mágicas, pero si no había visto un hada en su vida y ahora cualquiera podía toparse con ellas, significaba que algo había cambiado en su pueblo. Y era posible que no fuera un cambio bueno.

(…)

Las clases se sintieron un poco inocuas para Stiles durante todo ese día, pero esto no era una novedad para él, siempre le había costado concentrarse en una sola cosa.

A pesar de que el entrenador Finstock trataba de llamar su atención en economía, con su rara forma de explicar el sistema capitalista, mientras compartía su ansiedad sobre el campeonato de lacrosse y sobre la próxima reunión de padres y maestros, sin olvidar sus quejas permanentes hacia Greenberg; Stiles estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a los espíritus pululando a su alrededor y pensando...

…Que tal vez murió en la noche que se encontró con Laura y aquel horrible hombre lobo que le asesino.

Había pequeñas pistas, indicios en las conversaciones que sostenía con su alfa. Bruscos cambios de tema que no tenían sentido. Algo raro le estaba pasando a él y Laura no se atrevía a revelárselo aun ¿Por qué? Ella le había explicado que los de su especie no eran muy aficionados al contacto con seres intangibles, que les gustaban las cosas más físicas, como las peleas, el sexo y el contacto con seres vivos. Pero el mundo de los espíritus no le estaba resultando tan desagradable a Stiles.

Tal vez prefiera a los espíritus antes que los seres vivos ¿Y qué? ¿Era eso algo malo? Scott y Allison estaban vivos y a él no le molestaban… Lydia era otra historia, prácticamente no podía estar a veinte metros de ella que ya podía sentir aquel espantoso olor despedía.

No era violento, no perdía el control, le costaba horrores transformarse y no podía controlar sus sentidos. Definitivamente él no era un mordido promedio, los cuales parecen que a los pocos días ya están listos para arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se les cruce.

En la clase de química con el espantoso profesor Harris; Allison ya estaba con ellos, usando su ropa prestada, con la cara limpia y perfectamente maquillada. Se veía bonita, y parecía que había logrado agradarle a Lydia lo suficiente como para que las escoja como compañera de laboratorio.

Allison era una chica muy afortunada… En muchos sentidos.

Si él no hubiera estado en el bosque ese día con Scott, y Laura no los hubiera ayudado a encontrarla, tal vez Allison hubiera muerto culpa de aquel Omega ¿Su encuentro no fue casual? ¿Era inevitable que conocieran a Allison y detuvieran aquel hombre lobo?

Tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas. Eso le frustraba tanto a veces.

Durante toda la clase, su profesor de química trató de mosquearlo, pero Stiles ni le prestó atención. No podía apartar la vista del extraño hombre traslucido que estaba detrás de este, vestido como un soldado de infantería y mirándolo como si fuera acribillarlo en cualquier momento. De seguro era el fantasma de una persona que había muerto durante la guerra, pero Stiles no entendía porque su profesor tenía aquel sujeto siguiéndole a todas partes.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?— Preguntó Laura al ver a Stiles caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, moviéndose como si estuviera atestado de personas, pero allí no había nadie más que él —Creo que estás comenzando atraer espíritus, tendrás que aprender a controlar tu habilidad lo más pronto posible—

—Supongo que sí, pero creo que no me resulta desagradable ver cosas…— Stiles se quedó callado al ver a Scott y Allison acercándose a él.

—Deaton me llamó por el asunto del pixie— Scott sacó su inhalador y absorbió un poco de la medicina antes de continuar —Estamos en problemas, y si no hacemos algo pronto solo empeorará—

Stiles frunció el ceño molesto por esto. Debía preguntarle a su amigo qué clase de sujeto era su jefe. Pero lo primero era tratar de entender que estaba pasando en la ciudad y pararlo antes de que más personas resulten heridas o muertas.

(…)

Jackson despertó al mediodía entre las sabanas de su cama, sin recordar lo que le había pasado antes de llegar allí. Miro su teléfono celular, y allí había recibido un par de mensajes de Lydia y su mejor amigo Danny. Esos mensajes ya estaban contestados, pero no recordaba haber tipiado aquellas respuestas a todos sus conocidos.

Le restó importancia porque le dolía mucho la cabeza como para pensar. No recordaba lo que le había pasado el día de ayer, pero no tenía un solo rasguño.

_¿No había chocado su camioneta?_

Al salir de su habitación, Jackson notó que estaba solo en la casa. No le sorprendía, ya que sus padres adoptivos trabajaban durante todo el día. Su camioneta no estaba en el garaje, por lo que supuso que seguía en el lugar donde la había estrellado.

_¿Cómo había llegado ileso a su casa? _

Como no podía ir a la escuela tan tarde, decidió prepararse para ir al campo de lacrosse. Era un día muy importante para él, ya que se realizaban las pruebas para los titulares del equipo, los cuales jugarían todos los partidos de la próxima temporada de lacrosse. Debía mantener su puesto como capitán y evitar que los ineptos, como Stilinski y McCall, se hagan con la titularidad.

_Pero ¿Algo raro le había pasado anoche? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?_

Decidió usar el automóvil de su madre, y llegó temprano al campo de lacrosse. Saludó a Danny y le explicó que estaba un tanto nervioso por las pruebas y que por eso esa mañana no se sentía en condiciones de ir a la escuela. Danny no le creyó, pero como no quería ponerlo nervioso, aceptó su excusa.

Un poco más tranquilo por hablar con su amigo, y sentir que ese día era normal y rutinario, como todos los días en su corta vida, comenzó a probar uno de sus guantes para asegurarse de que estaban en condiciones para las pruebas. De repente, Jackson escuchó el sonido de la tela y las costuras rasgándose a medida que metía su mano en el guante derecho. Cuando se dio cuenta, se lo quitó de inmediato y noto que tenía enormes garras en sus dedos, en vez de uñas cortas y normales.

Asustado, escondió su mano en su guante al ver como llegaban el resto de sus compañeros. McCall y Stilinski estaban hablando con el entrenador. Escuchó perfectamente la conversación a pesar de la distancia. Esto le pareció extraño, pero en parte se alegró al enterarse que esos dos retrasados se iban a perder las pruebas para titularizar en el equipo.

Pasado unos cuantos segundos, al mirar de nuevo su mano desnuda, comprobó que sus uñas volvieron a la normalidad. Debió haber sido su imaginación, nada malo le pasaba a él.

_¿Por qué insisto en que todo está bien? Debería estar aterrado. Debería estar asustado…_

Las prácticas fueron más que satisfactorias para Jackson. No solo estaba imparable, sino que se sentía más fuerte, más rápido y estaba seguro que tenía mejores reflejos. Era el mejor del equipo antes de aquella práctica de prueba, pero ahora, sentía que era superior a cualquier jugador de lacrosse que este en preparatoria.

Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, fue algo que le había beneficiado. Ahora era un _superatleta._

_Pero ¿Qué debía dar a cambio de todas estas habilidades? _

No importaba, porque nada malo pasó ese día. Ese día, no solo le hicieron capitán, sino que todos habían depositado su confianza en él. Y los peores jugadores no estaban, así que no tenía que preocuparse de cargar con ellos.

Ahora Jackson Whittemore se sentía en la cima del mundo y estaba seguro de que iba a poder lograr todo lo que se propusiera.

(…)

N/A: Este capitulo esta dividido en dos partes debido a su extensión, por supuesto que está planeado para que Stiles conozca a Derek, así que pronto sucederá este inevitable encuentro... y todos nos vamos a sorprender, hasta yo misma :s


	5. Chapter 4

**_Teen Wolf _**no me pertenece, y este es un pobre intento de fanfic.

**Mordida no programada**

CAPITULO 4

**_Generador de Inestabilidad_**

**_(Parte 2)_**

—Lamento mucho haberlo hecho esperar señor Hale—

El sheriff Stilinski miró al joven y único sobreviviente de la familia Hale. El pobre lucía como si le hubieran desgarrado el corazón. Sus ojos vacíos y tristes apenas se despegaban del suelo, y su postura era la de una persona que había perdido por completo la esperanza de vivir. Parecía más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Vestido por completo de negro, hubiera intimidado a cualquiera, pero era solo una señal de luto por su hermana.

Era fácil para el sheriff simpatizar con Derek Hale, más sabiendo cómo se siente perder a un ser querido.

La familia Hale ¿Por qué terminaron así? ¿Por qué no pudo atrapar a los culpables o encontrar el motivo de aquel atroz crimen? Una familia entera, calcinada en su propio hogar. Dos jóvenes que logran salvarse de pura casualidad, los cuales se vieron expulsados del pueblo después de aquel desastre, y un tío en estado catatónico sin esperanzas de recuperarse, internado en el hospital de Beacon Hills.

Una familia caída en desgracia.

—No se preocupe— La cara de Derek se convirtió en una expresión vacía y sin emoción alguna. El chico se veía más perdido de lo que deseaba aparentar, pero el sheriff no se atrevió a echárselo en cara —¿Puedo ver el cuerpo?—

—Si te sientes preparado—

—…— Derek asintió y lo siguió por el pasillo hacia la morgue de la comisaria. El sheriff sintió que se le estaba partiendo el corazón, a medida que conducía al muchacho al encuentro con su hermana.

La habitación era incómodamente estéril. Las paredes blancas, los mosaicos de color azul no mostraban misericordia a las emociones de sus visitantes. Eran el perfecto símbolo de la muerte no esperada y cruel que arrastra todo lo que amas lejos de ti. Allí, en la mesa de autopsias, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Laura Hale.

Era doloroso ver como el chico palidecía y pasaba su mano en su boca, reprimiendo el llanto que debería salir. Derek no iba hablar, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera bien.

—Cuando mi hijo tenía seis años, estaba acompañando a mi mujer en el hospital… ella estaba muy enferma— El sheriff frunció el ceño y miró a Hale con algo de incomodidad —En ese momento, yo estaba en un accidente de tráfico; la chica quedó atrapada en el auto y estaba a punto de morir—

Derek se le quedó mirando con cierta duda, sin entender porque le estaba contando esto. El sheriff había intentado entender lo que realmente había pasado con la familia Hale durante muchos años, pero nunca encontró un solo indicio que le ayudara a esclarecer el caso. Sabía en su interior que había algo extraño en todo aquel asunto, y creía que estaba relacionado con lo que le había pasado hace diez años atrás.

—Traté de hablar con ella para mantenerla consiente, me presente y le dije mi nombre. En ese momento, sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes y habló de mi esposa, me dijo que estaba a punto de morir…— El sheriff noto que Derek se había quedado mirándolo sorprendido, y prosiguió —…Yo le creí, llame inmediatamente al hospital, pedí que sacaran a mi hijo del ala de terapia intensiva y fui a verla, dejando al resto de los oficiales encargados de aquel accidente—

—Ella estaba en lo cierto ¿Verdad?— Derek sabía de lo que estaba hablando el sheriff, y este se sintió esperanzado. Tal vez pueda saber el secreto que ocultaba la familia Hale.

—Sí. Llegue unos minutos antes de su muerte y pude acompañarla hasta el final— Afirmó el padre de Stiles con cierta calma.

—Esa chica era una _banshee_, son criaturas con la habilidad de predecir…—

Derek es interrumpido por el sheriff, el cual quería demostrar que su mente estaba abierta a cualquier posibilidad y ya había investigado sobre esto —…La muerte de las personas cercanas de aquellos a quienes conocen, cuando le dije mi nombre ella supo que mi esposa moriría—

—Usted sabe lo que pasa en esta ciudad— Ahora Derek Hale se estaba hiperventilando. El sheriff supuso que estaba metiéndose en algo un tanto delicado, pero debía averiguar que estaba pasando realmente en su ciudad.

—No lo suficiente, fue fácil averiguar que ella era una criatura extraordinaria gracias aquella demostración, pero no tengo idea que atacó a tu hermana o porque quemaron tu casa— El sheriff se quedó mirando a Derek con intensidad, tratando de lograr que se abriera —Si tan solo tuviera toda la información que me falta, yo podría…—

—Usted tiene un hijo ¿no?— Derek le interrumpió, mirándolo con horror, como si descubrir la verdad fuera un pecado imperdonable —No puedo dejar que se involucre en esto, es demasiado peligroso—

—Pero se cometió un crimen, y debo encontrar a los culpables—

—No puedo, disculpe, pero no es un buen momento— Derek le dedicó una mirada fría, el sheriff sabía que lo estaba perdiendo —Tan solo quiero darle a mi hermana el entierro adecuado—

—Ella fue asesinada por un monstruo, ni un animal salvaje ni un ser humano podrían haberla partido a la mitad— El sheriff no podía evitar sentir un poco de desesperación, y estaba seguro de que el muchacho no iba a revelarle nada más —Sin saber lo que realmente está pasando ¿Cómo protegeré a la gente de esta ciudad?—

Pero Derek no tenía respuestas para él. De seguro que su regreso al pueblo solo podía significar que algo extraordinario y terrible estaba a punto de suceder, y esperaba estar preparado para eso.

(...)

Después de dejar atrás el campo de lacrosse, Stiles, Scott y Allison salieron de la escuela directo a la veterinaria del pueblo. Los tres estaban demasiado preocupados por el pixie que seguía atrapado en aquel frasco de vidrio. No sabían cómo una criatura tan pequeña y de apariencia inofensiva fuera a causar problemas, pero el jefe de Scott había predicho que, el solo hecho de que estuvieran apareciendo en el bosque, a simple vista de los humanos, significaba que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

A Stiles le comenzó a molestar el no saber quién era realmente el jefe de Scott, y le urgía aun más saber que tan informado estaba su mejor amigo sobre los hombres lobo y todo lo sobrenatural ¿Sabía sobre este mundo antes de que Laura le mordiera? ¿Por qué nunca le había contado nada de aquel raro y loco mundo?

Era como si su amigo viviera una doble vida, exactamente como le estaba pasando a él. Seguramente cuando tenga la oportunidad, Scott le explicaría su situación. Debía haber una explicación, una buena razón para tanto misterio ¿No confiaba en él?

_¿O Scott no era confiable?_

Todo comenzaba a complicarse cada vez más, y a Stiles ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza por darle vuelta aquel asunto. No podía desconcentrarse porque debía conducir, pero Allison y Scott no generaban un clima ameno en aquel viaje. Tratando de comenzar una conversación en el molesto silencio que se instaló dentro de su Jeep, comenzó a platicar sobre lo único que se alegraba dejar atrás: _El lacrosse._

—Lo único que lamento de esta aventura tan extraña, es perderme de la oportunidad de actuar como un idiota descoordinado en lacrosse y ser el hazmerreír de todos— Mientras Stiles comentaba esto con una voz aguda y chillona, hizo una pantomima de que estaba a punto de desmayarse con teatralidad, haciendo que Allison le mirara con extrañeza.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Él está siendo sarcástico?— Preguntó la chica con cierta duda a Scott, que trataba de no reírse de la situación.

—No te preocupes, Stiles está feliz de poder encontrar una excusa para no hacer ejercicio— Scott le sonríe a su amigo con cierta simpatía —Te hubiera costado trabajo contenerte de usar tus habilidades en el campo de juego ¿no?—

—Nah, no iba hacer nada exagerado, por lo menos podría haber anotado unos tantos y demostrar que soy más rápido que antes— Replicó Stiles con un aire desinteresado. No tenía idea que tan fuerte era con respecto a un humano promedio, y realmente no le importaba. No se había puesto a comprobar su fuerza, aunque Laura le insistía que era un poco más débil que un Omega.

—Pero está mal que utilices tus poderes de esa forma— Allison torció su boca de manera desaprobadora, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de los dos chicos. Ella no iba a darles el discurso _"todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad",_ pero si iba a limitarse a la moral de aquella situación — ¿No estarías haciéndole trampas al resto del equipo?—

—Bueno, sí, definitivamente es hacer trampa— Stiles subió sus hombros como si no le importara. No le parecía una falta tan grave, pero le resultaba poco atractivo llamar la atención de toda la escuela. No era popular y no se moría por serlo. Tanta atención en sí mismo le iba a resultar molesto con su nueva condición. Además, si por un descuido suyo, llegaban a enterarse de que no era humano, lo entregarían al gobierno o vaya saber que sería de él.

—Aunque darle una lección de humildad a Jackson no hubiera estado nada mal, para variar— Murmuró por debajo el joven lobo, haciendo sonreír a Allison y ganándose un resoplido de resignación de Scott.

—Yo en tu lugar hubiera ido a la práctica para arrebatarle el puesto al _capitán petulante_— Scott dijo esto con algo de veneno. No le caía muy bien Jackson, y no era de sorprenderse, el chico adoraba molestarlos todo el tiempo. Stiles se preguntaba internamente que hubiera pasado si Scott hubiera sido el hombre lobo en su lugar. Seguramente hubiera usado todos sus poderes para entrar en el equipo titular de lacrosse.

—Aun así, es peligroso para un ser sobrenatural llamar la atención— Allison miró hacía fuera de la ventana y murmuró con algo de tristeza —Las persona no tienen piedad con aquello que les asusta, y le temen a lo que no entienden—

—Suenas como supieras de estas cosas— Scott parecía estar nervioso de nuevo. Saco su inhalador y aspiró algo de medicina.

—Es la reacción humana que uno siempre debe esperar— Ella le replicó sin emoción alguna.

Stiles entornó los ojos al escuchar esto, pero no dijo nada al respecto. El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la veterinaria, Stiles estacionó su jeep a pocos metros de la puerta que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio. Al bajar y acercarse al establecimiento, el joven lobo sentía retorcijones en su estómago y una extraña sensación de ira le invadió. No sabía que era lo que le provocaba, pero aquel lugar parecía rechazar su presencia.

No. Él no era bienvenido allí.

—Stiles, tus ojos— Murmuró Allison al notar que se habían vuelto de un intenso color ámbar.

—Trata de calmarte— Scott tocó el hombro de Stiles para llamar su atención al ver que sus manos se convirtieron en afiladas garras. Al parecer, se estaba transformando en contra de su voluntad.

—No soy yo, es este lugar el que me está… molestando— Se quejó Stiles mientras sus colmillos lastimaban sus propios labios, haciendo brotar sangre de estos.

No sentirse cómodo en ciertos sitios de Beacon Hills iba a volverse algo recurrente para él, pero aun así, la sensación nunca iba a dejar de resultarle un tanto abrumadora. Laura no estaba allí para tranquilizarlo, por lo que no podía evitar transformarse a la vista de todos.

Scott abrió la puerta del local y Allison empujó con fuerza a Stiles dentro, antes de que alguien fuera capaz de verlo. Completamente transformado, comenzó a caminar por el vestíbulo y se dio cuenta que Deaton estaba esperándolos, sentado en su oficina con las manos cruzadas delante de él.

Stiles le dedicó un profundo gruñido que le erizo los pelos de la nuca a Scott y Allison, pero el veterinario ni se inmutó. El chico pudo apreciar que al jefe de Scott le rodeaba una especie de humo color verde, menos denso que el de Lydia y de un olor suave, como a incienso.

Internamente, Stiles deseaba destrozar el cuello de aquel sujeto.

—¿Por qué no puedo volver a la normalidad? ¿Qué demonios pasa con este lugar?— Exclamó enfurecido Stiles, mientras trataba de cerrar sus puños y evitar lastimar a sus amigos con su ataque de ira. Su alfa no estaba con él en aquel momento, por primera vez se sentía complemente desolado y perdido.

—Al parecer te has confiado y no has buscado un ancla, supongo que no lo has hecho porque debe costarte trabajo transformarte o enfadarte ¿no?— Deaton miró a Stiles con cierta duda, pero luego le sonrió afable —Pero puedes ver espíritus, eres un hombre lobo poco común Stiles—

—¿Quién le dijo…?—

Stiles miró a Scott como si le hubiera traicionado, y este parecía sentirse culpable. Se rascó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Allison hizo un gesto desaprobador con su boca al chico, de seguro estaba molesta con él porque compartió información con alguien que siquiera ellos dos conocían. Sin dudarlo, ella se dirigió a Deaton, parándose delante de Stiles.

—Supongo que no tienes problemas con la condición de Stiles—

—Para nada, y supongo que tú tampoco, Allison Argent...— El extraño veterinario iba a decir algo más, pero la chica

—En realidad es Allison McKinnon— Ella corrigió a Deaton algo molesta. Frunció el ceño al notar la sonrisa vehemente que le dedicaba el veterinario —No puedo usar el apellido de mi padre… Aun no—

Stiles estaba muy ocupado tratando de enloquecer en ese momento, y saltarle encima a Deaton, que no notó la mirada desafiante que le dedicó Scott a Allison. El veterinario asintió levemente, conforme con algo que no estaba dispuesto a decirles y luego se dirigió a Scott —Busca el extracto de valeriana que está en el almacén de atrás, ya sabes en que estante—

Scott asintió levemente y salió de la habitación corriendo para regresar en pocos segundos con un pequeño frasco de vidrio color caramelo. Deaton sacó de un cajón un pequeño horno para quemar esencias y colocó el contenido del frasco dentro. Poco a poco, el ambiente se fue colmando de un vapor con un suave aroma. Stiles sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y volvió a convertirse en un humano normal.

—¿Cómo te sientes Stiles?— Preguntó con vehemencia Deaton.

—Bueno, me siento irritado de que sepas más como controlar mi cuerpo que yo mismo— Comentó amargamente el joven beta —Por fuera de eso, me siento muy tranquilo al respirar un vapor que podría ser venenoso y mortal—

—Eso fue sarcasmo— Allison estaba más entusiasmada por haber detectado el sarcasmo, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo habitualmente —Stiles ya se siente mejor—

—No lo sé, él podría estarse muriendo y seguir siendo sarcástico— Scott le revisó la mano a su amigo, notando que estaban normales de nuevo —Pero si, parece que ya está mejor—

Stiles notó como su amigo paso su pulgar por su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Le debía muchas explicaciones, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado. Era complicado, pero había pasado tanto tiempo junto a Scott que a Stiles no le costaba trabajo leer lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ya que estás mejor, quisiera hablarles de los pixies que se hallan en el bosque de Beacon Hills— Deaton le pidió amablemente a Allison que le entregara el frasco donde estaba la pequeña criatura. Al verlo por un momento, el veterinario dicto su sentencia.

—Deben saber que hay muchos más de estos en el bosque, y que no deberían estar aquí— El veterinario miró a Stiles con cierta duda y luego agregó —Hay una perturbación mágica en esta ciudad, una terrible tragedia terminó por alterar el ambiente y si no se compensa la situación solo va a empeorar—

—¿Es verdad lo que dijo? Estas cositas…— Stiles señala al pequeño pixie dentro del frasco de vidrio —¿Comen carne humana?—

—Me temo que sí, no se sacian fácilmente y no tienen debilidades conocidas, para erradicarlos deben hacer un trato con ellos, ofrecerles algo muy valioso— Deaton les entregó a Stiles una piedra de color gris claro con un símbolo de un triskel negro grabado en esta —Creo que esto será suficiente, dénselo a los pixies y se irán—

Stiles estaba algo atontado por el vapor que invadía el ambiente, pero aun así vio algo de vacilación en Deaton. Algo no andaba bien con el asunto de la piedra mágica —No sabes si funcionará—

—El precio que se debe pagar tiene que ser justo, y no sé si esto lo cubrirá por completo— Deaton era demasiado críptico para el gusto de Stiles, como si se negara a compartir todo lo que sabe con ellos —Hay que saber cuánto sacrificar, y cuando es el momento indicado para hacerlo—

—Irán mañana en la noche que hay luna creciente, la piedra necesita un poco de luz de luna para tener energía suficiente, y además…— Mientras Deaton hablaba, Stiles estaba pensando para sus adentros que esa pequeña piedra mágica no iba a ser suficiente para los pixies.

_¿Cuál sería el precio que debería pagar realmente?_

(…)

Stiles llegó al otro día a la escuela pensando en su encuentro con Deaton, y el extraño comportamiento de Scott y Allison. Le urgía saber que era lo que pasaba, pero los dos fueron un poco evasivos.

Aparentemente, Allison tenía serios problemas con la familia de su padre, pero ella no quiso comentarle mucho sobre esto. No la culpaba, admitir que hay problemas en tu familia a personas que conoces hace solo tres días es muy complicado, más si te cuesta trabajo confiar en las personas. Por su parte, Scott le prometió que le diría lo que necesitaba saber esa misma tarde, durante la cena en su casa.

Más le valía o le iba hacer una intervención ¿Qué secreto tan terrible le estaba ocultando?

—Tu amigo Scott debe ser más interesante de lo que parece, para ser un aprendiz de Deaton debe tener talento para la magia— Laura estaba acompañándolo ese día a la escuela, tratando de mantenerse cerca de Stiles para evitar que pierda el control de nuevo y vuelva a transformarse. Se quedó mirando con indiferencia la roca que Deaton le había dado a su beta para los pixies y chasqueo la lengua molesta—A todo esto ¿Te preocupa que el pago para los pixies no sea suficiente?—

—No creo que Deaton sepa exactamente el precio a pagar… Si su sola presencia no me provocara tanta rabia podría haberle sacado más información— Stiles frunció el ceño molesto mientras dejaba su libro de algebra dentro del casillero y sacó el manual de economía. Esa iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

—En tu defensa, él no es un humano ordinario, es un druida muy poderoso, el más poderoso que he conocido en mi vida— Laura le sonríe con calma —Si no tuvieras miedo de Deaton, sería demasiado tonto de tu parte—

—¿Estaba furioso con él porque le tengo miedo?— Stiles no entendía lo que era tener miedo a un sujeto que parecía tan ordinario, pero recordó las palabras de Allison —Tal vez si entendiera de donde provienen sus poderes no me sentiría enfurecido en su presencia—

—Los seres humanos no pueden entenderlo todo Stiles—

—Pero ya no soy un ser humano—

Laura sopeso estas palabras y miró como los ojos de Stiles se endurecían. Intentó darle una palmadita en la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrito. Era su beta de todos modos, debía darle algo de confort hasta que se adapte a los cambios en su cuerpo.

Stiles ignoró olímpicamente las palmaditas intangibles de Laura. Él no era un niño chiquito para que hiciera eso. Estaba a punto de protestar, cuando de repente su alfa se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y murmuró con suavidad.

—Derek— La voz de Laura fue quebradiza y triste —¿Qué haces aquí hermanito?—

El joven beta se giró para ver lo que le llamaba la atención a Laura y no pudo evitar abrir la boca asombrado. Al final del pasillo, se encontraba un joven, que de seguro le llevaba cinco años, de cabello oscuro, ojos claros y penetrante. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero color negra, la cual le hacía lucir como un sujeto peligroso junto a esos pantalones de tela de jean ajustados y sus zapatos negros.

_Derek._ Aquel debía ser el hermano menor de Laura, al que le había encomendado proteger. Stiles no se esperaba que luciera como un modelo de calendario disfrazado de asesino serial.

Tal vez los dos estaban bastante sorprendidos de encontrarse en aquel lugar, porque Derek se quedó mirando a Stiles con la boca abierta, durante unos largos segundos. El joven beta no tenía idea que pasaba por la mente del hermano de Laura, pero trató de recomponerse para armarse de valor y hablar con él. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba ansioso por presentarse ante la persona que debía proteger y a la vez feliz de poder pagar su deuda con su alfa.

Era una lástima que Derek no parecía desear hablarle o acercársele. Se le quedó mirando con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro, como si Stiles fuera acribillarlo con una ametralladora. Al adolescente no le importaba si pensaba que era un raro, el hermano menor de Laura era el ser más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en su vida.

¿Esto era normal? ¿Pensar que otro hombre lobo es hermoso es habitual en los de su especie? Apenas le conocía, pero se sentía feliz de solo poder sentir su presencia. Por su parte, Stiles notó que Derek no estaba tan feliz de conocerlo, es más, lucía tan asustado que parecía estar a punto de salir huyendo. Aun así, el chico intentó de presentarse.

—Hola Derek ¿Te puedo llamar Derek o prefieres que me dirija por tu apellido? No me conoces, pero yo soy…—

Stiles no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque repentinamente, Derek se abalanzó sobre él a una horrorosa velocidad. El joven no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió un poderoso puñetazo en su cara de parte del hermano menor de su alfa.

El adolescente sintió como los huesos de su mandíbula crujían, y debido al poderoso impacto, salió despedido hacia el otro lado del pasillo, cayendo desparramado en el piso. Algo dolorido, el joven beta trató de incorporarse lo más rápido posible, mientras encajaba su mandíbula en su lugar y esperaba a que se suelde el hueso debajo de su carne.

—Tú… ¡No te me acerques!— Derek estaba enfurecido con él ¿Qué le había hecho? Siquiera había alcanzado a presentarse que ya le había golpeado, y el desgraciado le trataba como si estuviera infectado con una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

Era una lástima que Derek sea un desgraciado tan hermoso

—Para lucir como un dios griego tienes un buen derechazo— Stiles quiso morderse la lengua ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? ¿Estaba coqueteando con el sujeto que debía cuidar y que le acababa de dar un puñetazo? Definitivamente había algo muy malo en él, o debía ser el hombre lobo más extraño del mundo.

—Deja de decir estupideces— Las mejillas de Derek se habían encendido con un ligero color rosado, pero Stiles no pudo seguir deleitándose con aquel rostro avergonzado porque le dio la espalda para marcharse —Si no quieres que te desgarre el cuello con mis dientes, más te vale que me dejes en paz—

—Espera, yo todavía…— Stiles le tomó la mano derecha a Derek, y este se quedó paralizado mirándolo con intensidad. Sus ojos destellaron en un brillante color azul. Parecía dos zafiros iluminándose a la luz del crepúsculo. Stiles pasó su lengua por sus labios por un momento, no sabía porque había hecho eso, tan solo quería decirle algo. Le soltó la mano a Derek y habló con tono neutral.

—Sin importar lo que pase, yo voy a protegerte—

Derek no le dijo nada, simplemente aprovecho a darle la espalda para alejarse de él, pero antes de marcharse le dirigió unas palabras con suma frialdad.

—Quien quiera que seas, si vuelves a acercarte a mí, si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo, voy a matarte—

(…)

—Así que el hermano menor de tu alfa, la persona que debes proteger, amenazó con matarte— Comentó Scott con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Había llegado hace poco a la escuela en bicicleta, unos minutos antes de que el padre de Allison la dejara en la puerta de la escuela —Supongo que hay formas mejores de conocer personas, pero podría haber sido peor—

—Es amor al primer puñetazo, un lazo entre hombres prácticamente imposible de romper, el puñetazo de la amistad— Allison no parecía estar muy escandalizada por aquel asunto, es más, sonaba como un narrador de manga shonen. Ese día se había vestido como una chica normal, llevaba una remera mangas largas color blanco, que lucía como un vestido corto y unos ajustados jeans color negro combinada con unas botas de taco corto. Ya no olía tanto a tierra, pasto o sangre. Eso era un avance, aunque seguía siendo extraña.

Mientras tanto, Stiles estampaba su cara contra la puerta de su casillero, sintiéndose el hombre más miserable del mundo y preguntándose porque tenía amigos tan insensibles. A pesar de que había salido ileso de aquella situación, y que Laura le haya explicado claramente que su hermano menor no iba a matarlo, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado.

No podía creer lo que le había dicho a Derek. Quedó como un completo inepto delante de él ¿Por qué no simplemente se presentó y le explicó que su hermana era su alfa? Eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

—Tendré que intentar hablar con él de nuevo— Murmuró desanimado Stiles mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela con sus dos amigos.

—Tal vez debas regalarle algo, ya sabes, una muestra de paz ¿Flores? ¿Caramelos? ¿Un campo de maíz con círculos y símbolos extraterrestres?—

—Pero Derek no es un alien— Scott estaba un poco confundido, tratando de buscarle la lógica aquella conversación.

—Tienes que ser más abierto de mente Scott, si existen los hombres lobos es posibles que existan los extraterrestres— Allison parecía considerar seriamente su comentario, esto hizo que Scott revoleara sus ojos sintiéndose irritado.

—Concentrémonos en los pixies por ahora, tal vez Derek se quede en Beacon Hills hasta encontrar al asesino de su hermana, así que tendré otras oportunidades de parecer un tonto delante de él—

—¿Se dio cuenta de que eras un hombre lobo?— Preguntó Allison con cierta duda.

Stiles elevó sus hombros, porque no estaba muy seguro. Era probable que a Derek no le importara que fuera un hombre lobo, no creía que fuera capaz de golpear a un humano normal con tanta fuerza ¿O si?

—Disculpa ¿Eres Allison?— Danny Mahealani se acerca a la joven, mirando con algo de desconfianza a Stiles y Scott —¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?—

—Claro— Allison se alejó lo suficiente de los chicos para poder hablar con Danny, en simulada privacidad, porque Stiles podía escuchar casi todo con sus sentidos mejorados.

—¿Qué quiere Danny?— Pregunta Scott en voz baja.

—Está preocupado por Lydia, dice que no responde a las llamadas de Jackson y que nadie la ha visto desde ayer, ni siquiera su familia—

—¿Esta desaparecida?— El chico miró a Stiles con preocupación. Desaparecer en Beacon Hills no era nada bueno en esos tiempos.

—Es posible, pero las personas no se reportan desaparecidas hasta después de 48 horas— Había posibilidades de que Lydia hubiera perdido su teléfono celular, o que sus padres estén demasiados ocupados con su divorcio como para darse cuenta que su hija no estaba en casa, pero ella no faltaría a la escuela sin enviarle un solo mensaje a Jackson.

Algo no andaba bien.

—La policía no la está buscando, es por eso que no sabes nada al respecto— Comentó Scott con una expresión seria.

De repente, Stiles escuchó una voz suave, escondida detrás de un zumbido de alas de miles de insectos, batiéndose al mismo tiempo. Abrió su casillero, y noto que el frasco donde el pixie estaba atrapado brillaba de un intenso verde fosforescente. Asustado, metió el frasco en su mochila y tomó el brazo de Scott, para arrastrarlo hasta el armario del conserje.

—¿Qué te pasa…?— Scott estaba molesto por el arrebato de su amigo al arrastrarlo con tan poca delicadeza hasta ese lugar, por poco le arranca el brazo derecho, pero cuando vio que Stiles sacaba el frasco con el pixie de su mochila, y se dio cuenta que la criatura estaba brillando como un anuncio de neón, exclamó aterrado —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué demonios le pasa esta cosa!—

—No lo sé, creía que me estaba hablando y empezó a brillar y yo…— Stiles se queda mudo al notar como el foco parpadeo sobre su cabeza durante unos pocos segundos, para luego estallar en miles de pedazos, llenando de chispas anaranjadas el pequeño espacio en el que los dos estaban.

La oscuridad de aquel armario, les permitió a ambos jóvenes ver como el pixie de desasía dentro del frasco, hasta convertirse en brillante arena verde. Ésta salió por los orificios de la tapa que cubría el frasco hacia el centro de la habitación, mientras una horrible voz chillona y aguda estalló a gritos.

—RESPETA EL PACTO O PAGA EL PRECIO, LOBO _MUGETSU***1**_—

—¿A quién le dijo lobo mugetsu?— Murmuró confundido Stiles, pero Scott frunció el ceño molesto por la situación, y exclamó indignado.

—El asesino de Laura Hale es quien debe que pagar el precio ¡Dejen en paz a Stiles!—

De repente, los gritos de auxilio de una voz que ambos chicos reconocieron de inmediato se escucharon dentro de la bola de luz. Era Lydia, pidiéndole ayuda, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Jackson. Stiles miró con intensidad a Scott y dijo con voz apagada.

—Tienen a Lydia—

—RESPETA EL PACTO O PAGA EL PRECIO— Dijo de nuevo la voz. La bola de luz se desvaneció y la arena salió por la pequeña ventana del armario del conserje, sumiendo en la oscuridad a los dos amigos.

(…)

**_*1:_** Sin luna

N/A: Lydia ha sido secuestrada por los pixies, y vaya saber si ahora la piedra con el triskel pueda ser suficiente para liberarla. Allison no solo tiene problemas familiares, sino su propia guerra que pelear (y creo que ya tienen una idea de con quién ¿o no?); y para colmo, Scott es un desastre como aprendiz de druida y le cuesta trabajo explicarle a su amigo todo lo que sabe ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¡Un montón de problemas para Stiles, por supuesto!


End file.
